Rukia's Heart and Ichigo's Mind
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: Rukia gets trapped inside of her heart, and Ichigo and the others and Gotei 13 try and save her. The girls know about Rukia's secret life,but will they spill out the story? or keep their promise to Rukia to not tell? IchiRuk! story of Romeo x Juliet
1. Time After Time part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I did IchiRuk 4ever

Summary: Rukia is trapped in her heart, the whole bunch of Gotei 13 and her friends go and try to save her, can they? Or will Rukia be lost forever in a lifeless dream? IchiRuk all the way so you know. No spoilers. time after the S.S arc. A bit of RomeoxJuliet the anime's story

'Means thinking

Chapter 1: Time After Time (part 1)

As Ichigo sat there, looking at the girl that was crying in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She would never be like this… especially in front of him.

_Flashback to a week before it all started_

'Where the hell is that girl?' He stared at the closet door. "Would you hurry up in there?! I don't wanna be damn late!" Just then the doors slid open. "Aren't you always late?!" she shouted back. As usual she was wearing her school uniform. He didn't know what, but he had a feeling she was different somehow. He just shrugged it off , noticing the time. "Aww hell!" Ichigo not having the time to eat breakfast dashed by his family mumbling of what was supposed to be a goodbye. Rukia just jumped through the window and made a dash for it. They knew how agitated the teachers get when they're late. 15 minutes later they made it in time just as the bell rang.

During class, Ichigo noticed something, he looked over at Rukia. She was looking down at her desk with her purple orbs half lidded, her eyes seemed sad as the moon and she was slouching and dazed off into space. Just about when he was a bout to ask her what was wrong, the bell rang and they both jumped a little.

At lunch time, Ichigo sat with Uryuu, Chad, Mizuro, and Keigo on the rooftop. While everyone was talking about nonsense, his mind drifted off into space, trying to figure out what bothered him so much about the way Rukia looked in class. He wondered, "Hey Ichigo!!" "ICHIGO!!" I suddenly looked up and there was Keigo yelling his name over and over again. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he yelled. "You were just staring into space and I decided to wake you up." He said, "Although you can show a little more respect." He mumbled to himself. "What did you say?" Ichigo said sternly. Keigo stepped back just in time to miss a punch in the face and instead ran screaming for his life all around school. "Well that went well." Uryuu said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

At lunch time with the girls, they gossiped and talked, but Rukia remained silent. She was off in her own world. The girls looked at her either with worry or concern. Tatsuki asked, "Hey you okay girl, you look kind of pale, are you sick?" "No, I'm fine" she answered nonchalantly. No one knew what was wrong with her; they all knew she wouldn't spill it so they changed the subject. Orihime looked at Rukia she unlike all the other girls, did in fact know what was wrong with her today. Rukia looked at Orihime and tried to smile her best, but it failed as her eyes started to water and ran off. Everyone was surprised at the sudden action. Without thinking twice Orihime ran after the girl.

She found her hugging her knees under a tree and crying. She came over as quietly as she could, and then sat next to her. Rukia lifted her gaze only to find pale brown eyes stare at her. "It's okay to cry, Rukia." She said softly. "I know it hurts. Just don't try to think about it too much." So Rukia kept crying the rest of the time.

After lunch, Orihime took Rukia to the nurse's office. She was pale and had begun to have a slight fever. She called over Ichigo to take her home after school was over. It was the last day of school so everyone said bye, and they left the school, Rukia sleeping in Ichigo's arms. As they walked, she kept murmuring something that sounded like a name. He listened more closely and he heard a "Ryo, please… don't … leave…" 'Who the hell is Ryo? Why is she dreaming about him? Is it a him? Probably. Wait, why do I care?' The rest of the way Ichigo kept popping up all these strange questions, not realizing they were there.


	2. Time After Time part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

What's wrong with Rukia? Only the girls know and also Byakuya. Will they ever spill it out?!

Chapter 2: Time After Time (part 2)

In Soul Society the Women Shinigami's Club has their weekly meeting, Nanao, Nemu, Hinamori, Yuroichi, Yachiru, Rangiku, Soifon, and all others I forgot to mention. Everyone was quiet though… because an unexpected guest came in 5 minutes ago.

_Flashback to 5 minutes ago_

All the women knew what day it was, it was a sad day to remember since they saw it a year ago. Through a certain bubbly headed human girl, they knew what had happened to Rukia. They just talked about how she could live like that. No… how can she die like that. How can someone that seemed like she was a strong girl, live through that. They all wondered when an unexpected visitor came and knocked on the door. Nanao stood up and opened the door, she jumped back and landed butt first on the table with a shocked face on. Everyone looked who the visitor was ,that shocked Nanao so much. They all stared with their mouths open, right at the front entrance was none other that… _Kuchiki__Byakuya_!

Yep! You heard right Byakuya Kuchiki. "wh- wh- what are you doing here Kuchiki- Taicho?" Hinamori said wishing she wouldn't stutter so much. "I overheard what you were talking about and came here to give you a message from the real world… it's from Rukia." He said coolly with no emotion whatsoever, and then he reached into his robe to retrieve a piece of paper. They all became silent and then Yuroichi broke it "So… um… I'll take that." She took the paper away and said thank you. After he left they all sighed out of relief and Yuroichi began reading the letter.

Dear … um… everyone,

I know what you are thinking about because I sense very sad reiatsu coming from all of you. I don't wanna ruin your day because all you can think of is… well… my story. I want you to forget about what Orihime told you and just… leave it alone. I'm fine. I really am. I just need some time to get over it.

And if any of you tell anyone else, I swear on that I will personally go there and take care of you myself.

Love, Rukia

P.S: Save some chocolates for me… that means you Yachiru!

After she finished, they all became quiet for some time when Yachiru yelled, "WHAT? Why does she have to pick on me all the time?" "Because you always tend to eat all the chocolates behind our backs." Nemu answered, "No I DON'T" "YES YOU DO!" everyone yelled back. "WELL, not always." She said quietly. "YOU ALWAYS DO!" everyone yelled back. "No" "YES" "NO" "YES" it went on like that for god knows how many hours, until finally… "WHAAAAAAAA!" Yachiru started to cry and began running towards her captain's quarters. OH NOOOOOOO! They all knew how well Yachiru can control Kenpachi Zaraki and only god knows what he'll do to them if she ran in there crying and blaming it on them. They ran after her as fast as they could, all over seireitei. All the shinigami they passed all gave them either questioning or confuse looks. All the way Yachiru was yelling, "I'M TELLING KEN-CHAN YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO ME!" They ran until they were a few yards away from his office and decided to JUMP! They all jumped at the same time and pinned Yachiru to the ground when… the door suddenly slid open and Zaraki Kenpachi came out and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS FUCKING NOISE!" He looked around but… no one was there. He just cursed and slammed the door shut. He didn't realize that behind the door was poor little Yachiru tied up and hooked to the back of the door with a sock in her mouth, trying but not succeeding to squirm out of the rope.

Back at the Women Shinigami's Club they all plopped down in their chair and sighed. "Well that went well" Yuroichi said. "SHUP UP!" everyone yelled at her. She began pouting and ran out the door saying, "I'M TELLING GENERAL YAMAMOTO THAT YOU HURT MY FELLINGS!" "WHAT?!" and here we go… again.

They didn't know it but someone was watching them and laughing for what she had hoped would happen. "I never knew that it would go this well!" A certain raven-haired and purple eyed midget said to herself.


	3. Back To Soul Society

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!

Chapter 3: Back To Soul Society

Ichigo had gotten her into the house, his family was away for the weekend and that made it easier for the both of them. By now her fever has gotten higher; he laid her in his bed and went downstairs to get some water, a cool cloth, and some blankets. When he went back to his room, he found her sitting up and watching the sunset. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. "I'm fine now." She said in her not-paying-attention-to-you voice. When she looked back, she was surprised to see Ichigo close to her and feeling her forehead, she blushed and looked away making his hand move away from her tomato red face. "Hmm… your temperature did lower, but that doesn't mean you can move out of this bed." Rukia was surprised by the way he said that, it almost sounded like… worry.

That night Ichigo slept downstairs on the couch and Rukia slept in his bed. Every now and then he would check on her. The first time she was sound asleep, snoring lightly. The second time she was turning around in the bed, probably having a bad dream, the third time she was moaning and crying, he wanted to wake her up or say some comforting words but he knew she would be really mad. The next time he checked on her, she was screaming and breathing heavily, he just couldn't take it anymore so he shook her, "Rukia! Wake up! Rukia!" She opened her eyes and started crying in his arms.

As Ichigo sat there, looking at the girl that was crying in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She would never be like this… especially in front of him. She was breaking down because of something he doesn't even know about, so all he could do is comfort her. He felt like this when his mother died. "It's okay Rukia, your fine, you're safe. Don't cry anymore." That was all he could say as she silently fell asleep in his arms.

After a while he noticed that she was shivering and the fever had gone up. He felt sad for her, so he silently walked to the bed and climbed in next to her. After a minute she stopped shaking and relaxed, he too after a while fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was still night, but he saw Rukia silently looking at the stars and crying. He sat up and asked, "Why are you up this late?" "Why are you in my bed?" "Umm… it's my bed and it's cold downstairs." She didn't have a comeback for that one; she was too tired to argue this late. They just sat in silence when Ichigo took her shoulders and let her head rest on his chest. "What's wrong, I've never seen you like this before." "It's nothing that concerns you if you wanted to know." "I don't care if it is or it isn't about me, I just can't stand seeing you like this." "I don't know what you're talking about… now excuse me." She stood up and walked over to the closet, climbed in and shut the door. 'When will you learn that you don't need to face problems alone, that I'm here for you no matter what, I hope that you can learn to trust me… someday… somehow ' he thought to himself. He sighed and with those words in his mind, he fell asleep.

The next morning he found Rukia watching T.V downstairs. 'Looks like her fever's gone. Thank goodness.' He smiled to himself. 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I **smiled** to myself… I think I'm getting a fever too. He just shook his head and went over to sit next to her. "Good Morning." she said not even looking at him. "Hmm" He answered back. They said nothing of what had happened last night, they both were glad too.

They were peacefully walking around in the park when… Ring! Ring! Ring! Rukia's phone went off. She picked it up but… it wasn't a hollow attack, it was… Ukitake-Taicho! "Uh! Ukitake-Taicho?!" "Hai, I have an important mission for you, oh… and bring Ichigo and the others, too." "Huh? Why" "We have a new enemy and we want your help to find him. He has already harmed the lower class shinigami and more than half have already been injured by him alone." "Nani? That can't be possible, just one man defeat that many shinigami?!" "We know that's why we are calling you to help our investigation, we'll tell you more after you get here." "Hai!"

"What's going on?" He asked interested. "We need to get everyone." After they assembled, they made their way to Soul Society.

10 minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD MEWE WOULD GO THIS WAY!" Rukia screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO THINK?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT THE OTHERS CAN'T USE HELL BUTTERFLIES LIKE US!" Ichigo yelled back. "WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO THIS" she screamed to herself.

When they finally got there, they reported to General Yamamoto. He explained that there has been a new threat. It may or may not be Aizen's doing but just to be on the safe side, he asked them to stay here in Seireitei and patrol for anything that might help them in finding out more about this mystery guest.

That night the Women Shinigami's Club had a special meeting containing everyone including Orihime, but not Rukia. Actually, a certain person had fun finding Orihime.

5 minutes ago…

"Hey Rukia! I'm gonna go and take a walk!" Orihime chirped. She was just minding her business when these five guys started hitting on her. "Umm… excuse me, I need to go through." She whimpered. "Don't you wanna go out with us?" one of the boys said. "The girl said to back off." A cold voice said. "And who do you thin…" He stopped in his sentence. "S-S-Soifon – Taicho!!" "We are sorry for bothering your friend!" They all said and bowed down. "Hmm! You should present your excuse to this girl who has lost a lot of time because of you pigs. Now APOLOGIZE!" she shouted at them. "Um… you don't have to make them apolo…" Orihime said but was cut off, "And you shut up, I'm not doing this for nothing. Now I said apologize!" she yelled at the boys. "We-we're sorry miss!" "It's Miss Inoue to you pigs, now apologize again!" she shouted back. "We're sorry Miss Inoue!" They apologized again. "Well, that's enough, get back to your posts, you are aware that there is an enemy running around here. Don't let me catch you slacking off again because if you do if that enemy didn't kill you, I'm gonna take care of you myself." With that said she took Orihime and Shunpo-ed to the meeting room.

Back in the room five minutes later

Nanao started the meeting, "So, now that we're all here, we have to ask you some questions." Everyone looked at Orihime who was getting slightly uncomfortable- rephrase that- Orihime who was getting **very** uncomfortable.


	4. Girls Plan Out part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…

Who is the mysterious new enemy?

Chapter 4: Girls Plan Out part 1

Orihime who was getting very uncomfortable, just meekly said, "Okay…" "So we have already prepared a list of questions for you." And Hinamori took out a piece of paper. "Umm… about what?" Orihime asked seeming very confused. "About Rukia's past." Nemu said. "We have a feeling that that Ophelia could be the new enemy." Nanao said. "What?" she continued her sentence, "According to the other's reports, it seems like their description was the person we saw on the video, the one who killed _**him**_."

2 days ago

"AAAHHHH!" "What was that?" Rangiku asked. "We better check it out." Hitsugaya-Taicho said. When they arrived they were shocked to see at least forty shinigami scattered all over the area. They weren't dead but on the verge and some seem to be traumatized and paralyzed. They called over the medics. The day that followed was the same. The people from the day before described the enemy and this is a list of what they said she looked like…

Back in the meeting room…

"So here's the description." Nemu said, "I got it off my captain's data base." She took a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her robes and handed it to Orihime, it said,

Description of Enemy

White robe

Blue-white hair

Pale white skin

Clear eyes

Attacks with plants

Can control people by seeds injected in their bodies

"Hmm… that does sound like Ophelia, and by the description of the powers… she's gotten stronger over the years." Orihime said with seriousness in her voice. "But, how did she get here?" Hinamori asked. Orihime answered her in anger and madness, "The question is not how she got here… the real question is… how is she… alive?" They all gulped except for Soifon and Yuroichi, who just looked at each other, nodded and went off without another word. As they walked through the streets of the labyrinth called Seireitei, they thought. "There has to be some information somewhere about her." Soifon said. "No, remember she's not from this world." Yuroichi said matter-of-factly. "The only person who could help us in this situation is Rukia herself, but… we can't tell her that Ophelia is here… not yet, that is. Hey! I just thought… I have the video stashed away somewhere in my crib. We might find out more information about this mysterious Ophelia girl." Yuroichi said with a wicked smile on her face.

Back to the girls, they were talking about how they could cheer Rukia up. Suddenly Rangiku smiled that smile of hers and everyone knew she had a plan, no, she never has a plan especially for cheering up someone. She just, goes with the flow, "I think I know what might get her mind off everything… even if it's just for a day." She said that with happiness and softness. Everyone looked at each other and all said at the same time, "So, what's the plan?"

(7:00 a.m) The next morning, Rukia's POV…

"Man, I'm tired." Rukia said lazily as she got off her bed. She got up from her large king-sized bed that was in the Kuchiki mansion. 'I like the comfort of my closet better.' She now thought of it as **my **closet. She got herself into the bath and let down her hair. (That's right, let down her hair... I thought it would be a little twist in things… MUAHAHAHAHA! Back to the story) She never liked her hair long but for some reason, no matter how many times she cuts it, it always grows back, when her hair touches water… like plants, even if you cut off one of its leaves, it would always grow back in some cases. While she was relaxing in the tub she touched the mark that was on her chest. "Why… why does it hurt?" she said to herself. (Duh! Who else would be in there… if it was an x-over then Miroku… but no) She let her hand trace the cursed mark. Since she got here, it's been hurting, but why? She was putting up her hair when there was a person who appeared suddenly. She walked over and a messenger was there. "A letter for you Ms. Kuchiki." He said, and handed her an envelope, then just like he appeared he disappeared. "It's from the Women Shinigami's Club…

Dear Rukia,

We are having three days of free time for us girls starting from tomorrow. We have had permission from our captains to get some rest because it would be hard work from now with all this chaos. We hope you will agree to this.

Love,

The Women Shinigami's Club

"I'd rather be training thank you very much, so I'll say no." she said. Then, another letter fell from the envelope, she picked it up and read…

P.S: You **can't **refuse this. If you refuse then...

There was an arrow pointing at something that was attached to it. "WHAT???!!!!!" Her scream could be heard throughout the house, no, throughout Seireitei. A maid who was surprised, came over opened the door and asked, "Are you okay mistress?" She found her looking at the piece of paper that was in her hand and one minute later, her 'Mistress' fainted. "Ah! Miss! Miss!" she called for help from the other maids.

Rukia woke up, and saw that she was on her bed. "What happened?" she asked, not noticing the other person in the room. "You fainted." She stiffened at the sound of that voice… that was the voice of her… nii-sama! She looked to her right and yup, it was her brother. "n-n-nii-sama," that was all she could stutter. "You fainted," he repeated again and continued before she could ask another question, "You screamed and then fainted, the maids put you back on your bed and told me what had happened. Is anything wrong?" Oh! Like he didn't know already what was going on. Practically because it was partly his fault… okay half of it was his fault. He didn't wanna ruin his pride any more than that. 'Yes, it was **only half** my fault.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the room. 'Half, no more, no less. Huh… what's for breakfast?' Screams could be heard yelling, "YOU PERVERT!"


	5. Girls Plan Out part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Romeo x Juliet

What are they gonna do on their first day off?

Chapter 5: Girls Plan Out part 2

(5:30 a.m) The next morning, the other girl's POV…

"I think you're going too far in this Matsumoto-san." Nanao said as everyone sweat-dropped. They were making their way to the 6th Division's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. "No, Rukia can be soooo stubborn sometimes, so we need to be more than her!" Rangiku said merrily. "If you say so…" Nanao said. When they arrived at the door of the Kuchiki Estate a maid opened it and asked them, "Hello, are you women looking for mistress?" "No, we're looking for your master," Rangiku said casually. "Oh, please wait one moment. Five minutes later she came back, "Please come in." She led them to his office and there on the chair was the Almighty Kuchiki Byakuya. "What do you want?" he said in his usual cool voice. "We are- Rangiku said but was cut off by Soifon, "We are in need for some information. We need…" "No, I will not give anything to you." He answered. "Yes, you will." She kind of yelled back. After an hour of arguing, he finally agreed… mostly because they were starting to get annoying and with all this yelling one might wonder what could be happening in there. "We got what we need." Soifon said proudly while on their way back to the meeting room. By now Orihime was there waiting, "So, did you get it?" she asked. "Yup!" Hinamori answered her. "I already wrote the letter while you were gone." Nemu said appearing out of nowhere, "Perfect, now we're done." They asked a messenger to deliver it to Rukia. "Don't you think we might of gone a little too far?" Hinamori said after the letter was gone. "Hey! It's only a picture… of her… naked… in the shower." They all sweat-dropped, "How bad could she take it?" Just then a scream could be heard throughout Seireitei. Everyone was surprised at first and then glared at Matsumoto. "Well… maybe a… little… too… far." She said as she sank in her seat. They all sighed. 'At least we know she'll be definitely going' they all thought, then another thought came into their minds, they were too busy to notice before. 'Wait a minute… how did Byakuya get… that picture?! Unless… PERVERT!!!' they all were thinking the same thing and yelled at the same time, "YOU PERVERT!"

The following day…

"OKAY! IS EVERYONE HERE?" Rangiku yelled at the top of her voice (which was loud enough to attract a hollow) "Hai!" they answered back. "Okay! Here is the list of places we'll be going today!" She handed them each a piece of paper that said…

WE ARE GOING TO THE MALL IN THE REAL WORLD!THERE WE ARE GOING TO SHOP TILL WE DROP!AND WE ARE GOING TO BUY CLOTHES FOR ONLY ONE PERSON!AND THE LUCKY GIRL IS… drum roll

KUCHIKI RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!

Then there was a big smiley face at the bottom of the page.

"Wha- why me?!" she yelled after a few seconds of silence.

"You need it because:

1) Because you need new clothes.

2) Because I have seen you in human clothes and what you have now is not too cool, sure it's cute, for a 12 year old. AND…

3) Because you will need specific clothes for the next two days."

"I guess I have no choice but to go."

When they got to the real world they headed right over to the mall and they swore that they would go into each and every one and buy what they think would go well with Rukia, or her body that is. Even if it was against he will, they threatened her with the picture.

They bought her at least a million clothes and shoes and accessories that day. All kinds, she even has a list:

23 pairs of jeans

46 T-shirt, tank tops

43 dresses (that she was forced to try on each and every one and every time a guy would look her way, come close and give her his phone number, while everyone just snickered and hid.)

54 pairs of shoes (which everyone thought was 'HOT')

12 pieces of lingerie (that she would never wear EVER in her life) they were skimpy and showed too much… way too much in her opinion.

14 bikinis

66 accessories (bracelets, rings with real gems, earrings, necklace)

32 make-up kits

Plus, they all decided on this one bikini, I didn't know why, but I'm sure I'll regret it somehow.

While everyone else was busy rampaging around one of the stores, something caught her eyes. She walked to a store, the name of the store was 'Dream' and it had a beautiful dress in its window, but not any dress… a wedding dress. It was silky white, plain, but still had so much beauty in it than any other dress with all those pearls. Without knowing it, she walked into the store and a woman about thirty years old asked her, "Hello miss! How can I help you?" Just then she realized where she was and looked at the person in front of her, she had brown hair tied up in a high bun and soft light brown eyes, then she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Can I see that wedding dress?" the woman looked shocked for a moment and realized what was going on. "Of course miss." She called one of the workers and said to get that dress. Rukia touched its fabric, "It's made of silk," the woman said, "I see," "So, who's the lucky guy?" I blushed at that. "There is no one; this dress just caught my eye for some reason." "I see, most girls your age dream of becoming a bride you know, its normal." "Hmm… this dress would go great with irises for the bouquet." I said. "Yes, I agree an iris is white and pure, just like this dress." The woman said to me. "Ah! I forgot! Probably the others are looking for me!" I looked outside the window, but they were still in there making a fuss. "Thank you very much Madam." I said, I was about to leave when she said, "Please, call me Cordelia." Then she took my hand and said, "You had a look of sadness in your eyes when you came in here, but when you looked at that dress you seemed happy. Promise me this, you will come in here when you need a wedding dress and we'll make the perfect one for you." I blushed again. "Thank you, Cordelia," I said, "If you want anything else because this is a shop not only for weddings but for everything else too. You will always be welcomed here." she stared at her, it seems like she looks so familiar, yet, she doesn't know who. I said thank you and goodbye and made my way back to the others.

Back at the shop Cordelia said to herself, "You have grown so much over the years Rukia, you seem to have learned a lot in Soul Society, and I just have the feeling that you do have someone you love there. I hope you'll be happy when you realize who you truly love. You are more than just a girl a girl now; you are a woman, a shinigami, the Red Whirlwind, Odin and most of all you are a Capulet."


	6. Water, Water and More Water

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or romeo x Juliet

Chapter 6: Water, Water and More Water

The following day…

"Ay… my head hurts." Rukia got up from the bed and took a nice bath, put her hair up, got dressed and went outside to wait for the other to see what we're gonna do today. When she arrived there they were all accounted for. "TODAY IS DAY TWO!" Rangiku exclaimed and the people around her had the look of, stay-away-or-I'm-calling-security. Then she gave me another paper, it said…

WE ARE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!A WATER AMUSEMENT PARK!AND TO MAKE IT INTERESTING!WE HAVE INVITED ALL THE BOYS THAT GAVE RUKIA PHONE NUMBERS!

ALRIGHTY! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

She just sighed, and got dragged off.

When they arrived at the amusement park, Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. There was the amusement park, but it was missing the amusement in it very quickly. She saw practically all the boys that gave her their numbers, plus some other guys she has never seen before. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" she yelled, Hinamori scared for her life, gave her a poster, on it was…

COME TO THE DOLPHIN AMUSEMENT PARK!WHERE THERE WILL BE A CONTEST FOR BOYS!THE WINNER GETS A KISS FROM THIS LOVELY LADY!

Then it showed her picture in one of the bikinis she tried on. "WHO'S PLAN WAS THIS?!?" she yelled, everyone backed away and pointed to the person responsible for this disaster. "Yu-Yu- Yuroichi!!!! How could you?!" "It sounded fun when I was thinking about it while sleeping." She said quietly. "Well, you must've been half asleep, or not using your brain at the time!" Rukia yelled back. 'Calm down Rukia, this is jut for one stinking day.' She told herself, took a deep breath, and relaxed. "Fine let's get on with it." She said as she walked into the Amusement Park of Doom.

She changed into the bikini that they chose for her. Then the 'contest' would begin. Hinamori was the announcer, Nemu was working the camera for the races, Soifon was the judge in case of ties, Yuroichi was Rukia's company, Yachiru; Nanao; Unohana- Taicho and the others were spectators, Rangiku as an infortunate luck kept the stupid scores which involved numbers and she didn't like numbers, she wanted to be the announcer but… she lost, at a game of… rock, paper, scissors, 3-0 all won by Hinamori.

"WELL THEN! EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE DOLPHIN'S AMUSEMENT PARK CONTEST! TO BEGIN I'M GONNA TELL YOU ALL THE ACTIVITIES SO LISTEN UP!" Hinamori yelled into the microphone.

GAMES:RACE (swimming)WATER BALOON FIGHTWATER GUNHOLD, HOLD, HOLD

After the eliminations round these are the boys who are going against each other in the activities!

The participants are:

Francisco

Curio

Antonio

Tybalt

Mercutio

The first activity the race, after five rounds, Curio won, Antonio lost. They were about to go on to the next game but a voice suddenly shouted, "Benvolio! What do you think you are doing here?" the woman said to a boy that looked in his thirties and had brown hair. "Plus, in a contest like this? Who ever is this girl who gets a kiss will get it!" She walked over to the stand and was surprised! Rukia too was surprised, because right in front of her was no other than Cordelia! "C- Cordelia!" Rukia yelped in surprise. "Oh! Rukia! I didn't know you were the girl! I'm sorry for the inconvenience then." She said and bowed to me to show sorry. "Ah! It's fine! But, is he your husband?" I asked quite confused. "You mean Benvolio? Yes he and I are married!" she said enthusiastically, "I'm sorry for bothering, it's just that he is needed at home!" she said while pulling Benvolio's ear. "It's time to go home now honey!" dragging him by the ear while he was crying.

When they were out of the park Benvolio tried to explain what he was doing there. "Cordelia, you know I was only watching." he explained. "I know that you were and I'm going to tell you to go back in there and tell the others something for me." She now was in a serious tone. "Hai, what is it?" "You know who the girl giving the kiss is?" "No," "You idiot!" and punched him on the head. "SHE IS RUKIA!" "What? The Rukia?" "Yes, you are so slow sometimes, I don't even know why I married yghh." Benvolio had her in a kiss. "There, I'm sorry okay?" he said softly to her, "Okay… you know I can never stay mad at you just tell the others to keep an eye on her." "Kay!" then he ran back to the amusement park thinking 'Rukia huh? She's changed so much. I wonder if she's as nice as before. The famous Red Whirlwind or Crimson Whirlwind as they say.' And he laughed to himself.

Back to the water balloon fight; Francisco won, and Mercutio lost leaving Francisco; Curio and Tybalt. The next game was water gun and Curio lost, Tybalt won. It was all between Francisco and Tybalt now for the last game Hold, Hold, Hold. The rule is you have to hold your breath under water for as long as possible, the first one who gets out loses. They began, after three minutes Tybalt just couldn't take it anymore so, he lost.

"AND THE WINNER IS FRANCISCO!" Francisco went up to the stage and bowed before Rukia. 'He's really handsome' she thought. He had long blond hair, soft blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile! "Congratulations Francisco, now you get a kiss." The last part she mumbled. "Hehe… it's okay if you don't wanna give me a kiss, by the look in your eyes you already have someone." He said in a charming voice that every girl would faint. Rukia stared at him, 'I feel like he's my close friend or he helped me in a way but… I must be hallucinating. Plus, Curio and Antonio, I feel the same way… but why? As for Mercutio, one look at him and I know I don't like him very much… like he did something bad.' My thoughts were interrupted when Benvolio came running up to Francisco and said, "Cordelia is asking if you'll come over to eat at Madame Ariel, it seem s like William's got a new play he wants to show us!" "Kay, that sounds interesting, I wonder what Willy's up to this time." He answered back. "Oh! Yeah, Cordelia is asking if you would come too Rukia. "Oh! Me? Well, I have to ask the others first." She said quite surprised by the sudden question. "You should totally go! You'll have fun! Plus… with all those boys… you know what I mean." Rangiku said. "Thanks guys!" "Here's your dress!" Nanao said. "Oh! Thanks! Bye!" and she went off.

"Looks like she's coming." Curio said, Curio was tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a scar slashed through his right eye. "Yeah! She's coming back!" Antonio said. "Shush! Not so loud!" Tybalt hissed at them, he has dark blue hair and also dark blue eyes. "This is very interesting." Mercutio snickered to himself, while hiding near one of the cars. 'This is going to be a **very **interesting evening indeed' they all thought.


	7. Memories in a Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or romeo x juliet

Sorry it took long, I was on vacation so… anyways hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 7: Memories in a Fairy Tale

Rukia's POV and a little of other's POV

That night, I was dressed in one of the dresses I bought; it was a dark blue dress with glitter and matching gloves and purse. We were in a limo that looked very expensive, 'Whoever this Madame Ariel is, she must be very rich.' I thought to myself. When we arrived there, I was amazed to see a mansion with a front porch as big as the mansion itself. When we knocked at the door, an old man opened it. "Good evening Balthazar, nice night huh?" Francisco said casually. "Welcome back Francisco, Curio, Antonio, Cordelia and Benvolio, congratulations again, and Mister Tybalt is here too! Oh! And what's this? We have another guest, and what is your name mademoiselle?" Balthazar said happily. "Oh, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you." I answered him. "Well! What are you doing outside? Come in, come in!" Then he led them to a gigantic living room.

When we got there, on a chair was a woman that looked about sixty years old, "Welcome one and all! I am happy that you could all make it!" She stood up and gave a hug to everyone, she stopped at me for one second, "Oh, you must be the young girl Cordelia told me would be coming. I am Ariel, and this is my humble home. Make yourself at ease, tonight my son will be conducting a play that we all know, but with some changes. Come and sit down dear." She led me to the chair next to her. "So, I hear that Curio, Francisco, Antonio, and Tybalt participated in a contest." Ariel said, and as if on cue Cordelia glared at Benvolio and he screamed, then we all laughed. They told Ariel what had happened in the contest and it seemed like every time, there was something funny to laugh about, like when Antonio's water balloon 'accidentally' slipped and landed on Mercutio.

We talked and laughed for about an hour when Balthazar came in, "Dinner is ready madam." "Oh! Thank you! Please call the others!" Ariel said back to him. In the dining room was a long table with a lot of food. (And I mean a lot of food. 0) they all sat down when a girl came in, "Hi grandma! I'm starving." "Oh, where are your manners? Can't you see we have guests?" Ariel said. "Oh, I'm sorry grandma, hello, my name is Regan." She said. "Regan is my granddaughter, she's on vacation here." Ariel said. "Now, shall we eat?" We began eating, at the end, a man in his twenty's pranced into the room, and he had blond hair and a weird mustache, "My masterpiece is finished! Actually it was created by the famous William Shakespeare, who happens to be my role model!" He said while dancing around in the room. "Calm yourself William. Oh, we have a new guest today; this is my son William Farnese." Ariel said to Rukia. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you William." She said, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine my lady." He replied, I giggled at that. "My masterpiece is done so why don't you all get up from here and come to the theater in the other room, I'll be getting my team ready." And off William went, but before he left he turned back, "Oh, Miss Kuchiki, please call me Willy if you will, hahaha, will, willy, I crack myself up sometimes." Then he left leaving us in silence, like a confused silence. Then I thought, 'Wait, did I even tell him my name? Huh something weird is going on here… maybe it's just gas.'

When we arrived in the theater, I was amazed to see an actual theater, like with a stage, lights elevated seating rows. 'Wow, they are rich.' I thought to myself. We got seated and the lights went off, starting the show.

"Welcome one and all! Tonight we will be acting up a play that we all know and love about a tragic love. Please make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show." Willy said, he then exited the stage, and the curtains opened.

A girl went up on the stage and told us the story,

_This is a story of a tragic love trapped in a time of war and sadness. The story of two houses, the Capulet House and the Montague House and with those Houses come two people bound by law and injustice. Two people by fate's cruel hands fall in love with each other, but alas, a love that can never be. This is the story of one girl and one boy who changed the course of history for their Houses, for their Clans, for their people, and most of all for themselves. This is the story of Romeo and Juliet!_

As if on cue, my heart started to beat faster and faster, my eyes started to water, I started shaking, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up abruptly and ran out the door.Everyone was shocked but soon fell into silence. "Oh no," Cordelia said and ran after me; a girl who was watching behind the stage got a glimpse of what had happened and followed Cordelia.

I ran and ran until I came to a beautiful garden. I stopped, sat on one of the benches and cried. "Why, why, why does this happen to me? I don't know what's going on anymore." I cried. "It's okay," a voice suddenly called out. I looked up to see a girl about my age; she had medium long blond hair, light violet eyes, and a beautiful gown on. "Why do you cry?" she said. "I don't know why" I chocked out. "Hmm, you can't fix a problem if you don't know what the cause is. Just look deep inside you and you might find the answer." She said softly, I closed my eyes and said, "I'm afraid, I'm afraid of love. I don't know why, I don't know how, but it's like, when I think about it, I feel like I lose myself and the feeling of death comes over me." I said. "I see, you are indeed afraid of love, but you have experienced it in a manner of, well, losing your life. But that is what makes the love stronger and it influences people." She said, I now was confused and couldn't help myself from asking, "How can the love be stronger if your, well, dead?" I asked. "Hmm… come with me, I want to show you something." I stood up and followed her out of the garden, to an even bigger garden, except, the weird thing about it is that there were only two kinds of flowers, there were only roses and irises. I also noticed that the roses were on one side and irises on the opposite. "Why are there only roses and irises here?" I asked, she stopped and looked back at me, "Because, these flowers are the symbols of two very different people, who somehow fell in love." She began walking again, I followed and then she stopped at what looks like some kind of statue. I walked closer and my eyes widened, there was a girl and a boy holding each other's hands, and smiling, there were two things at that moment that caught my eyes the first was that, the roses and irises were combined together, and the difference is amazing, and two was a gold plate that said,

_In honor of the two people who changed the course of history for all of us,_

_The two people who made a difference in the way others think and feel,_

_The two who showed us what love really means,_

_In honor of their sacrifice they both made to show us, that,_

_Love is Eternal_

_In honor of_

_Romeo Candore Van de Montague__ and_

_Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet_

I looked at it closely, the girl was watching me carefully, and finally decided to break the silence, and "This is a memorial statue of the famous Romeo and Juliet, and even though they died, at least they died to protect each other and that is true sacrifice. You said that you are afraid of love because you might die, but look at what Romeo and Juliet have done for us. They gave us the hope we needed to live on, they influenced many people by their death and because of that, and they showed the people that, even if you are gone, the love you share for one another will always last forever." "An Eternal Love." I said. "Yes, that's exactly what it is, a love that will never end even if the people themselves are gone." "How, how do you know this much about love?" I asked. She giggled, "I have seen many experiences of love, but not as powerful as an Eternal Love like that of the two couple here." "Huh? You have seen? But Romeo and Juliet is just a Fairy Tale." I said quite confused. "Hmm… It seems you don't realize it, and I think I've said too much already." She was about to leave when she turned back to me and said, "If you need to talk to someone, don't be shy to visit, I live next door in the next mansion over there, please come by tomorrow if you have the time, maybe we could have some tea together." And with that, she disappeared into the night. 'Who is that girl?'

After ten minutes, I heard a familiar voice calling out my name, "Rukia, finally I found you!" Cordelia said out of breath. When she finally regained her energy we went to a nearby bench, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, sorry about that, I just… needed some air is all." "Okay," she said reassured. "Tell me Cordelia… do you know a girl who takes walks around this garden?" I asked. "Hmm… a girl that walks around the garden, tell me what she looks like." "She is about my age, and has blond hair," I answered. "Oh, you probably met Hermione Borromeo, her family lives next door, she often takes walks around the gardens, and Ariel approves of it. But, she usually comes here to look at that statue over there," she pointed to the Romeo and Juliet statue "She comes here to plant both roses and irises on that statue, she is a very gentle girl, and I am assuming that you met her, what did she say to you?" "She told me a lot of things, and she invited me for tea at her house tomorrow." I said. "You should really go, you know she knows a lot about life and especially love, if you have any questions about either you should definitely ask her." "Yeah… I think I'll go… if that's the way to get away from day three of the vacation of doom. Plus, I think I might like chatting with Hermione." I said. "Okay, why don't you call your friends to say that you're going to stay and we need to get you into another dress, which is more fitting for tea at Hermione's house." 'And that's that, I am really looking forward to chatting with Hermione.'


	8. Eternal Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Chapter 8: Eternal Emotions, Eternal Happiness, Eternal Life, Eternal Love

Later that night, I called Nanao to tell her that I was staying, and I am sure glad that I am. We were going to shop again, and this time, at a bigger store. Man would that have been hell. Well, I'm glad I got out of that. Now to prepare for the rendezvous with Hermione, Cordelia gave me a choice of gowns and dresses. After an hour, I found the perfect one, the dress was dark pink with light pink flowers printed on it, I also wore gloves that were a little lighter than the dress and an amethyst necklace and bracelet, and for this special time, I let my hair down and put an iris clip to hold my bangs up. After I got ready, I left the house and walked over to the Borromeo Estate.

I arrived there and right then a maid opened the door and led me to a beautiful veranda where Hermione was sitting there quietly, she turned to me, "Ah, I'm so glad you could make it! Please sit down." She said, I sat down and a maid poured the tea and offered us some cakes, then she went away closing the door behind her. "I was actually surprised to see that your hair is long, why do you hide it?" she asked me, that question was out of the blue, but I was prepared for it, "I'm a girl that isn't really into make-up or hair styles, I'm more of a sporty type." "I see, but even if you say that, you still are a girl who has a lot love, and I can see that you have suffered in your life." I went silent and looked down, "I have suffered a lot in my life, but that has just helped me to move on." "That is beautiful, and I think that you have suffered more than you need to, but that is my opinion." She said and seeing that I was getting uncomfortable she suggested, "I have an idea, why don't we go and promenade in the gardens." "That sounds like a nice idea." I said. We went around the garden and just relaxed, we came to a memorial site for another couple, and the statue was encaged with flowers and birds, and a lot of other animals. "Who are they?" I asked. "They are the same couple that you saw yesterday." She softly answered. "Oh, looks like Romeo and Juliet are really popular around here." "Yes, we should go visit the other two neighbors. The men who own the place also take into Romeo and Juliet, except that, they only took one side, as to us we take both sides." She explained to me. I was really lost now, all I could say was, "What?" she laughed and led me back to the house, there she explained to me what she had said earlier.

"So, here we all take influence to Romeo and Juliet, especially four houses."

The Farnese House (Ariel and William)

The Borromeo House (Hermione)

The Guardian of the Capulet (Conrad)

The Guardian of the Montague (Laertes)

"Those are the four houses. And in each estate, there is a memorial ground, like Madame Ariel's and mine. They also have names for each statue."

Eternal Emotions/ Borromeo

Eternal Happiness

Eternal Life

Eternal Love/ Farnese

"You have already seen the Eternal Love which is in Madame Ariel's garden. The Eternal Emotions is in my garden, it is called that way because it seems like a lot of things are going on in this one statue and what's around it, and that everflowing emotion that fills the air. The statue Eternal Love speaks for itself, what I told you last night was the meaning of the statue and you were able to figure the name out. If you want to see the others then we can visit them, they are very interesting people, they may seem severe and that might be the case but they care about everything." "That sounds like a good idea." I said, 'They couldn't be as bad as a hollow or even Ichigo.'

"Here we are at the Guardian of the Capulet House." Hermione said. "Why is it called that?" I asked. "The Guardian of the Capulet and the Guardian of the Montague Houses, they weren't Capulets or Montagues but they admired the family, so they name themselves the Guardians for the Houses for each of them." She explained. "Okay, that sounds… reasonable." I said.

We knocked on the door and a man opened it, when he saw Hermione, he seemed like he knew what we were doing here… and that seemed be the case. He led us to a bureau, and when he opened the door there stood a man about sixty or even seventy years old. He was pacing back and forth, up and down that it made my head dizzy, and when he finally noticed us, he glared at Hermione like she has just done a crime, and was caught red-handed, then it turned into a smile and asked us quite rudely, "What are you doing here?" I looked at Hermione and she smiled and answered, "I am here to show someone the statue of Eternal Happiness." Then she looked at me."Oh, hello, my name is Kuchiki… Kuchiki Rukia." At the sound of that name his eyes widened and he smiled from ear to ear, "Well! Welcome Miss Kuchiki! Please go right on and see the statue if you like, if you need anything just ask me anything, anything at all!" and he started dancing around in the room and the only word that came up my mind was… awkward. Hermione just lightly pushed me out the door to leave the man alone, when we were at a good few feet away I finally asked, "Who was that?" she giggled and answered, "That is Mr. Conrad, he is a big fan of the Capulets, he is kind of obsessed in a way. Just look around you and see what I mean," and for the first time that I came into this house I saw paintings and pictures, all relating and or with signature of Capulet or Capulet House on them. I think the word obsessed is an understatement… this guy's addicted… and badly at that. I didn't realize I was daydreaming until the sun shone in my face, showing the fact that I was outside.

I looked around me and everywhere I looked were irises and all flowers white, but I never saw one rose not even a white one. We walked through it and finally came to a statue. It was a statue of warrior or a warrioress. "This is the Eternal Happiness." She said. I looked at the plate it said…

_To the beloved Juliet who sacrificed herself for Neo Verona,_

_For the one who showed us bravery in battle,_

_For the one who sought justice,_

_The one who believed that the people can make a difference,_

_Not only for themselves, but also for everyone around them._

She had long flowing hair and was holding up a sword, and at that thought exactly Hermione said, "You know… that sword Juliet is holding up… Mr. Conrad actually has that exact sword locked up somewhere." I gasped at that and looked at the sword carefully. "I think I've seen that sword before somewhere but my Sode no Shirayuki looks much better." I said out loud. "Sode no Shirayuki?" Hermione repeated. "Oh, that's my sword, nothing much." "So, you are a master swordsman?" "Well, I wouldn't say master." "Hmm, I wonder… maybe if you ask Conrad he might be able to let you use that sword and you know he used to be a master swordsman himself." I just nodded and we left the garden.

When we arrived again back to the house… umm… mansion I went to the bureau and asked, "Hermione said that you have a sword somewhere, and I was wondering if I might be able to use it?" At that, his eyes shone and he quickly ran to a painting. "This is the Capulet Family and over here is the Princess Juliet." He pointed to a little girl with short red hair and then pointed to all the others and for some reason I was actually interested. Then he looked at me and said, "Close the door." I did what he said and he pulled the painting aside to show a hidden safe, he then took out a key, unlocked it and punched in the password, and then it slowly opened. He reached out his hands and took out a long red case. He placed it gently on the desk and before he opened it he said, "In this box, is the most precious treasure that I, a guardian of Capulet could ever have." He turned back to the box and unlocked it and unfolded what seemed to be three layers of what looked like red silk, and when he finally took out the sword I was amazed of how beautiful it was.

It was full of gems in the stilt and the blade was writing with something I couldn't read. It was gorgeous… yes that was the only word that fit this sword. In me Shirayuki was saying, 'How dare you betray me like that! First you give your powers to that Kurosaki leaving me alone! Then you haven't gained your powers so that means you can't use me! Then when I'm finally here, you take liking to another sword! I'm not talking to you for a month… maybe a week but who cares!' This is a mess. I looked back at the sword and picked it up, it was light, but at the same time strong enough to cut at least two hollows in one swing. I tried it out for a few minutes and when I finally let it down I found Conrad looking at me intently, "Umm… this is a very nice piece, well… I think it's getting a little late right now, so I'd better be going." I excused myself, but before I left he said something that startled me, "If you ever need this sword just give me a call." I met up with Hermione and we went back to the Borromeo Estate. I was still thinking why he said to me, when my thoughts were disrupted by Hermione's voice, "Rukia-san? Rukia-san?" I looked up and saw Hermione's worried face. "Oh I'm sorry just daydreaming." "Oh okay but would you like to go see the last statue?" she asked and I thought about it for a minute. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, and I nodded my head for approval.

Back at the Guardian of the Capulet

"Rukia… be careful, from now on it's going to be a tough battle. You will need all your strength. You may face pains over again but in the end, I'm sure you'll find a way, with the help of your friends and your will to fight. Good luck and I hope that you will find your past once again, and this time you will face your past along with your fears… and I mean that in a literal way." Then he went back to his pacing back and forth, up and down. Really it could make anyone feel sick.


	9. Every Minute of Every Day

Disclaimer: don't own bleach

Sorry it took long so... it's kind of long, but the next chapters are going to be interesting. D

Chapter 9: Every Second of Everyday

"So here we are at the House of the Montagues. Just to let you know he is very cold sometimes, but don't let that bother you." Then we went in without knocking, she must've known what I was thinking, "I can go inside without knocking because, I am always welcomed here. Actually Mr. Leartes is said to be a distant son of the Montagues which makes him a Montague but only ¼ of him." That was a long explanation but it was very thorough I must say. We came to a huge door with a symbol on it. It was blue guard armor with a blue rose in the middle and on the top was a wing that faced right. That reminds me on the door of Mr. Conrad's was another symbol, it was a red armor with a red iris in the middle and on the top was a wing that was facing left.

We went in and saw a man at his desk; he had medium dark blue hair and not a smile was shown on his face. "Ahem, Mr. Laertes?" Hermione said, and he looked up, "Ah, my sweet Hermione how are you?" he said, it sent chills up my spine hearing him talk. "And who is this lady that you brought?" he asked looking at me with a smile… or I think it was. "Her name is Rukia Kuchiki." And after Hermione said that his umm… smile left and was replaced by a frown and even anger in his eyes but then he turned back. "Well, welcome to my mansion Miss. Kuchiki." He said in an icy cold voice and went back to his work. For some reason he reminded me of nii-sama; Byakuya is always cold like this.

We left for the garden, now this was a person who likes roses… a little too much, every one seems to be in perfect shape and what made me have goose bumps was that it reminded me of blood, pure blood that has just been spilled… I also noticed that that Laertes guy had a look of murder or thirst for blood in him.

Gin Ichimaru also had that same look, of pure evil. It made me shudder just at the thought of him… he was the reason that I was hurt, he did all those things to me and the others, plus with Aizen and Tousen it didn't make anything better… plus the fact that they were all captains of the Thirteen Divisions, it gives me pain inside to have known those people and I mourn for the people who have died because of their selfish desires for power. I know everyone wants power… but that doesn't mean you can hurt the people around you. Gin, you hurt Rangiku, she was your friend. Aizen you destroyed the hopes of poor Hinamori, she believed in you, respected you, you were her role model and you just had to crush her heart with your lies. Even went as far as trying to kill her, even now she thinks about how she acted with you, she supported you, you were the reason that she trained so hard and finally get a place next to you as your vice-captain… but that didn't matter, neither did the council that you killed. Tousen you hurt the one that was considered your friend Captain Komamura, who you deceived. And with all the people you three hurt comes the sacrifice of one person… me. I was the one chosen who will die because of something I didn't know, I know I blame Urahara for putting The Orb of Distortion in me, but the fact is, it has changed my life. Gin, above all you are the one who makes me suffer the most. You tease me; you crush me and all that for your own pleasures. (Sorry that kind of came out wrong but you know what I mean. p) I hate you the most but I also thank you, without you and Urahara's help… I would've never met Ichigo and the others. They showed me what friendship and true power means and what power is for. Ichigo taught me that power is for protecting… protecting your friends and family, in one word to protect the ones you love. So I thank you.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice call out my name over and over again. "Huh, what?" I asked. "Are you okay?" and I looked to my right to see her looking at me. "Oh, yeah, I think… I was just lost in thought… something I do very often it seems." I said questioning myself about that. "Oh, well we're here!" she chirped. I looked in front of me and of course a statue stood polished in front of my eyes. It was a statue of a boy who like Juliet was in the same pose except the opposite way. "This is the Eternal Life. It is called that way because it is said that the Montague's souls or spirits live on forever even after the person dies. These Montagues are sure full of themselves, and then we heard a voice coming out of the bushes, "Well, well, well if it isn't Mademoiselle Borromeo and Miss Kuchiki." He said in a voice resembling Gin's.

"Oh, Mercutio, what a pleasant surprise." Hermione said in a voice that seemed to have anger, and disgust in it, "Yes, it is very nice to see you, too. You know I am very famous around this part of town." He is so full of himself… aha! I know how to get that ego of his down! "Oh! Mercutio you were the one who lost your bathing suit in the swimming race three days ago!" and ten we both laughed, "It got stuck on one of those line things that separate the water!" then he turned his back away from us and snickered. "coughidiotcoughnopants" then we laughed. "Haha… Well, Mercutio we must get going so see you around and please give your father my respects and say that I will come around tomorrow morning to discuss some business plans with him." Then we left leaving him mad a hippo with hermia. (I have no idea what that is but I just heard it somewhere…) when we got out of the estate, "Oh look at the time! I must get going my friends are waiting for me, I need to go home." "Well, I wish you could've stayed for dinner but I guess that you have to get going. Thank you for spending this day with me!" then she went home while I went back to the Farnese Estate to pack my things.

Back at the Montagues

"Father that Rukia girl has changed a lot hasn't she?" Mercutio said as he leaned against his father's desk. "Call me Lord Leartes or Lord Montague, even if we are in the same family you are not my real son." "Ah! Yes Ryo was your traitor of a real son." "Don't talk nonsense he showed more courage than you. He was the strongest among us… no that Juliet is the strongest. That is why even if she is my pier enemy, at least I respect her." "Why Lord Laertes, you're more compassionate than I thought." "Hmm… get back to your work Mercutio because you're bothering me from mine." "Okay… whatever!"

Back to Rukia

"Well it was very nice to see you Cordelia!" I said to her. "And Thank you Madame Ariel for letting me stay here longer than planned." "Well bye guys!" and I went and kissed Curio, Tybalt, Antonio, and Francisco, Benvolio on the cheek and all of them blushed. Then Cordelia elbowed Benvolio and I giggled. "Well thanks everybody!" and I drove off.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Benvolio asked, "Stop being so negative!" Cordelia yelled. "She'll be fine it seems like she's sure of herself." Tybalt said. "Yeah! She'll kick butt!" Antonio yelled. "Hear that? They all think she'll make it and you just have to ask stupid questions!"

Back to Rukia

"Moshi-Moshi?" "Hi, Orihime is that you?" "Oh, Rukia! What's up?" "Where are we meeting to go to Seireitei?" "We're meeting in the park nearby Ichigo's house!" "Okay meet you there!"

A few minutes later

"HI RUKIA!" Orihime chirped as she ran and hugged me. "Okay you can let go now." I chocked. "KAY!" "Alright shall we go?" "Wait what about Orihime?" "Umm… can you go with her?" "Me? Okay sure." They all looked at me they thought it would've been harder to convince me. "Well?" they opened the gates and Orihime and I went in.

30 minutes later

We arrived and we were out of breath. We separated ways, I went back to the Kuchiki Estate while everyone went to their posts and Orihime went to join Ichigo and the others. I silently went to my room and changed my clothes, and then I got some dinner and slept.

The next day; I reported to the 13th Division. "So did you have a nice break Rukia-san?" Ukitake- Taicho said to me. "Hai!" "I'm glad! Now, I have some papers and important information that needs to be delivered to each Taicho and fukutaicho." He gave me a box of papers, "I'm not complaining but shouldn't this be a job for the special delivering service team?" "Yes but they are very busy in delivering to Shinigami's in the human world and also here throughout Seireitei and Soul Society." He explained. I left his office and first put the box down. "Okay… so who do I have to deliver to first?" I opened it and stacked neatly in a pile was a huge folder with the name and division on it.

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION DELIVER TO:**_

_**Soifon**__**2**__**nd**__** Division**_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**__**6**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Sajin Komamura**__**7**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya**__**10**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**__**12**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Zaraki Kenpachi**__**11**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Shunsui Kyoraku**__**8**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Retsu Unohana**__**4**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai**__**1**__**st**__** Division**_

_**PAPERS THAT NEED TO BE CHECKED AND SIGNED DELIVER TO:**_

_**Marechiyo Omaeda**__**2**__**nd**__** Division**_

_**Abarai Renji**__**6**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Tetsuzaemon Iba**__**7**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Rangiku Matsumoto**__**10**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Nemu Kurotsushi**__**12**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Yachiru Kusajishi**__**11**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Nanao Ise**__**8**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Isane Kotetsu**__**4**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Chojiro Sasakibe**__**1**__**st**__** Division**_

"Man… this is going to be a long day alright!" and I went forth on to my duties. So, Soifon it is, I used shunpo to get there. "Important letter!" I yelled through the door. "Come in and stop screaming!" she yelled. I entered and there she was looking through a pile of paper, "I've got some information here." And I gave it to her; she opened it, "Hmm, thank you. You may leave." I bowed and left. Hey since I'm already here why not deliver this other one to Omaeda.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" I went over to his office and knocked; unlike Soifon I know that nii-sama doesn't like noise at all. "Come in." a cool voice said. I came in and bowed, "Important papers for the 13th division." I said nonchalantly, he looked up, that meant I could give it to him. I walked slowly but at the same time at a faster speed he is not a patient man. "Thank you put it down." I put it down and that meant I had to leave. That was very, very… nice. Renji Abarai, I went to his office and didn't need to knock I just went in. "Well, well, well Rukia what do I owe for this visit?" "More paperwork for you mister fukutaicho." He groaned and I went over to him. "Why do you make me suffer so?" I laughed and gave him a piece of paper. "Huh? That's all?" he questioned me in an idiotic voice. "Yes, now if you will excuse me." I left and right then my spell went out and POOF! "RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oops, I forgot it was 1 plus 00, not 1! HA, that got the stress away!

Sajin Komamura, "I knocked and a voice boomed out, "Come in!" I walked in, bowed, left the folder on his desk and left. It was hard containing me from jumping on him and hugging him like a big fluffy teddy bear or Chappy! I got that out of my head, and went to Tetsuzaemon Iba, and delivered the paperwork that needs to be filled out.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, I walked over to the 10th Division's quarter, from outside I could hear people screaming. I walked over to the door of his office and listened for a bit. "Get out of my office!" Toshiro yelled. "Nope, we're your guest and we're not going anywhere!" That voice sounded like Ichigo's, I get it they're staying here in the 10th Division quarters poor Toshiro. I knocked, "Come in!" an irritated voice said. I slid the door open and went in, I bowed at him, "Kuchiki, yes, what is it?" when I came in everyone went quiet. "I have important information from the 13th Division!" I said, and then walked over and handed it to him. "Hmm, yes thank you Kuchiki-san." I bowed to him and then bowed at Ichigo and the others, and left.

Other's POV

"Hi To-shi-ro!" Ichigo yelled as he entered the room followed by Uryuu, Chad/Sado, Orihime. They all said hi! "What are you all doing IN MY OFFICE!" the word office echoed throughout the room. "Chill, we just came to check things out." Ichigo said as he seated himself comfortably on a couch. "Well you've _checked out _enough now GET OUT!" "You don't have to yell." Uryuu pointed out, "Who asked your opinion?!" Ichigo yelled. "Hey it's not me that's making all this ruckus!" he yelled back annoyed. "Huh, can't they ever get along?" Chad/Sado said as he sighed. "I think it makes them closer to one another!" Chad sweat-dropped. "Get out of my office!" Toshiro yelled. "Nope we're your guests and we're not going anywhere!" he yelled. Then someone knocked on the door. "Ugh get out of my face! Come in!" Toshiro said unamused. The door slid open and there standing at the door was Rukia. She came in and bowed to Toshiro. "I have some important information from the 13th Division!" she said. The she walked over to his desk and gave him a huge folder. "Yes, thank you." Then she bowed to him, turned to us and bowed also. When she left I asked, "Does she have to bow to everyone?" Toshiro just sighed, "I am a Taicho and she is in a smaller position than me so she bows to show her respect." "No, I meant why she bowed to us?" he became very annoyed, "Because, you are the guests or people who are present near the Taicho so that means she has to show respect to you too, idiot!" "Oh, I think I'm gonna take a little walk around the place." Then he left leaving the others in a silent mode.

Back to Rukia

I was just walking my way when I heard my name, I turned around to see Ichigo running towards me, and so I just kept walking. When he caught up to me he asked, "Why didn't you stop?" "I thought that you could catch up." I smirked at him. "What are you doing?" "Work. What does it look like to you?" well that was a stupid question even for him. "Can I help?" "No." "Why not?" "No" "Fine, I'll just keep you company?" I thought about it for a minute and answered, "Nope." "You are so mean!!" he pouted like a 5 year old. "Well, that's just me!" I said. "Fine I don't need your permission to stay around, so I'm not leaving your side!" "Suit yourself!" I said and stopped. "What?" he asked. "I need to deliver something here. "Hey Rangiku you there?" I asked. "Rukia? Hai!" then I heard a loud crash. I opened the door to find her lying on the ground with piles and piles of paper on top of her. "Trying to fit the paperwork in the closet again?" I asked looking down at her. "Hai, help please?" I took her hand and pulled. "I guess you wouldn't like it if I said I have more for you to do huh?" "You have more?" then she sighed and groaned, then her stomach rumbled. She blushed, "I guess I can finish this later after breakfast!" she sang, then she was going out the door when I caught her collar and said, "Not until you fill these important papers out!" I sang also. "But why?" then her eyes became watery, I sighed and left and just to make sure she doesn't move, _click. Door now officially _**locked**. Ichigo was just watching from afar.

"That really worked didn't it?" Ichigo said as we walked out of the building. "Che." I answered. "So where to now?" "Mayuri Kurotsuchi" "The creepy guy who almost killed Uryuu?" "Yes, and call him Kurotsuchi- Taicho or else you will be used in one of his experiments." Then, we shunpo-ed to the Science Department.

15 minutes later

"Yeah good job now he has us on the list of next live experiments!" I yelled at him. "What?" he asked me like he didn't do anything at all. "What do you mean what? You were the one who insulted him on his weird hairstyle." "So it was weird!" he exclaimed "Yeah, and then you insulted him on wearing make-up! Then he got so mad that he put us officially on his list of so-called experiments." Then I ran off. "Hey! I'm sorry!" and I could hear him come after me.

We got through the others and the last one was The General. We knocked on the door, and a big old voice said, "Yes." We went in and I bowed, "Sir, I have some information from the 13th Division." The fukutaicho was there too and took it from me. "You are excused," he said, but then was interrupted by Yamamoto's voice, "Kuchiki Rukia will you please stay here for a moment I need to speak to you… privately."

I went back in while the fukutaicho went out and closed the door. "You are aware of the new enemy are you not?" he asked me. "Hai!" "Then I just wanted to remind you to be careful around these parts from now on and keep an eye on Kurosaki and the others." "Hai!" "Also, I want to give you something. Come here." I obeyed, then he looked at his desk, I followed his gaze and on a table was what looked like the Orb of Distortion that was in my body! I couldn't help but gasp! "Ho-how?" I asked. "This may look like the Orb of Distortion but it is called Yume (Yume means dream). It is a powerful item that if you want you can see the people that are close to your heart." "Close to your heart and see them from this item." "Byakuya found it in his late-wife's belonging and it was addressed to you." He looked at me, "I am sorry that we have not given it to you in all this time but we had to find more information on it before we could hand it down to someone. But now we have figured that this item is very strong indeed but cannot hurt anyone." "Thank you." "And I also know that Byakuya's late wife, Hisana was your sister by blood relations. With it was a letter addressed to you, it has never been opened so I give it to you and from this day it is in your responsibility." I was still stunned but left, when I came out, Ichigo looked surprised because of my face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked me, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all." I knew he wasn't convinced but to my surprise he just did nothing. Good.

When we got out I felt dizzy and lost my balance.

Ichigo's point of view

Man why is this taking so long? Then the door opened, and Rukia came out, she looked sad, "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all." She said, I was about to say something when I noticed that her voice did sound tired. We left the building and once we got out she lost her balance, but I caught her. "Hey!" "Oh, I'm sorry." Then she tried to get up only to fall back down again. "You overworked yourself this time, again." Then I lifted her up bridal style and started my way to her estate, hopefully Byakuya isn't there.

I got into her room without being noticed by using shunpo. I tucked her into her bed, got a chair and sat next to her bed. She looks peaceful when she sleeps, and I unconsciously leaned forward until I was an inch away from her face. I leaned in still, and then… I felt a pressure nearing. Oh, oh! Byakuya! Where to hide?! Where to hide?! I know, and I jumped out the window just in time as the door to Rukia's room opened. I heard footsteps and his reiatsu going up, then in a minute going down again, and he left the room. Phew!

Byakuya's POV

I finished my work. I will go home now. I walked. I walked some more. I walked some more again. I arrived at the Kuchiki Estate. I felt Rukia's reiatsu down. I went to check on her. She's not alone. I walked to her room; I saw something move near the window. I felt that ingrate of a human near here. What did he do to her this time? I'm gonna kill that boy. "Ryo…" I looked at Rukia, she is in pain, it seems like she collapsed before getting here and that Kurosaki brought her here. I will forgive you one time for helping her. Just one time, then I left.

Ichigo's POV

"That was sure a close one." I went back to the chair and relaxed. Then I found myself falling asleep. Ah so relaxing.

Back to Rukia

_"What do you want?" a little boy said he was sitting between two trees and its branches served him as a canopy. "Ryo, it's me Rukia!" I yelled at him. __"Rukia?__ I don't know any Rukia." He said, not paying attention to me. "But you've got to! Please!" I yelled again. "I said I don't know you!" he said irritated. "Please remember…" I pleaded. "You're annoying me girl so get away!" then a black aura surrounded him and then flew towards me and pushed me away. I tried to fight it. "Please, come back!" __"I said to get away!" he yelled and the aura flew towards me again, pushing me farther away. "No Ryo… not this time… this time I will save you! And I know that I can because with wings I can fly." Then a pair of feathery and fluffy wings appeared on my back and spread out to make a feathered path to him. I held out one of my hands to him. Then he seemed to realize who I am because he turned into an older boy with blue hair and blue eyes, "Rukia? What are you doing here? No one should be able to get here!" he exclaimed and we held hands, floating in air. "Because I knew you still had your pink heart in you, not that black heart." (Reference to the heart in Sugar Sugar Rune… __check__ it out if you wanna see what it looks like.) "Hmm… thank you Rukia, for coming but now you must leave. There is nothing more we can do about this war." Then he started to disappear, "No! Ryo come back!"_

Ichigo's POV

"Come back, come back!" she screamed. "Rukia! Rukia!" she woke up! She was sweating and breathing hard. "Where am I?" she asked. I was relieved and answered, "We're in your room." "What happened to me?" "You collapsed 4 hours ago and I carried you back here, then you fell asleep and kept screaming 'come back! Come back!' so I had no choice but to wake you up!" then I looked at her. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked, she was silent. she didn't want to answer me, I knew that, "Just having a bad dream is all." I could see that perfectly. "Well go to sleep, its 11:35p.m." then I let go off her and she fell onto the bed. "I guess I'll be going now." I said and got up to leave when I felt her grab onto my sleeve, I looked back, "Can you stay?" she asked, in an innocent voice. Aww, man I was a sucker for girls, especially when they were sick. "I guess." And I sat back down and watched her fall asleep silently. Thinking about what she could've been dreaming about that made her this scared. This is the same thing that happened back at the house. With that I fell asleep.

Back to Rukia

"Ugh…" I shifted in my bed, and was surprised to see Ichigo sleeping silently next to me. Was surprised to see Ichigo sleeping silently next to me. Was surprised to see Ichigo sleeping silently next to me. Yep. That was like a broken record running through my head. Okay, why am I so worked up about this? I shook him. Hard. "What the fuck?!" "Stop screaming and get off!" I yelled, then pushed him off the bed. "Oww!" He got up slowly and yelled at me for doing that. "Be quiet!" then…

** ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL SQUADS TO THEIR POSTS! I REPEAT! ALL SQUADS TO THEIR POSTS!**

We nodded at each other and shunpo-ed out of here. We ran until we got a message from a hell butterfly. We ran as fast as we could, as we were on our way, the mark on my chest glowed, and it hurt. Very slowly and painfully. What's happening? I touched my chest, it hurt painfully and it stings. Why is this happening now?

**ALL SQUADS REPORT TO THE SOUKYOKU! I REPEAT ALL SQUADS SURROUND THE SOUKYOKU GROUNDS!**

When we got there, the taichos, and fukutaichos, and Uryuu, Orihime and Sado were running around trying to avoid some kind of plants and vines that were around everywhere.

I ran around trying not to be caught until I was the only one left because I'm small, I could slip under the vines or duck. The others were caught up in the vines. Then I got a better look at our enemy. She had light blue hair and clear blue eyes; she wore a white cloak that covered her body, and a tunic on the inside. I know her. Just then the mark started to hurt, and the pain was even worse.

The only time that it hurt ever was when I was still alive and I was close to the Tree of Escalus. But there is no such thing, no… but this girl. She's the one, I know her.

Tree of Escalus… the mark hurts… it glows… started when we came to Soul Society… no… it can't be… the only one that I know that could work all those up is…

"Ophelia." I gasped out.


	10. Coeur et Vie

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

AN: Here's chapter 10 early! please read and review! Thanks, Moonlight D

Chapter 10: Coeur et Vie (Heart and Life)

"Ophelia!" I gasped. "How do you know my name girl?" she asked me. I was still in utter shock. "It can't be you… you died 100 years ago!" I said. "Since you know my name you would know what I am doing here," "You're searching for the Tree of Escalus." I said. "You are correct but why is it that you know that? Unless… you are the one I've been looking for all this time." I think I was the one who she was looking for but I can't give away that information like that! "I have no idea what you're talking about!" "Do they know each other?" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time. Ophelia looked at me and her eyes glowed green, then, the mark on my chest started to glow and hurt. The clothes that were around it were melted away by the burn. Then she saw it, and apparently everyone else did too, 'cause at that moment they all gasped. The mark was in the shape of wings; its color was green. "You are, but how is it that you have a different body from before? Ah, I see, you wanted to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself again. Well you are wrong!" she yelled and turned her left arm into a sword, and came charging at me! I dogged it but the cut was too close for comfort. "No you're wrong! History won't repeat itself! Not this time." I yelled at her while I blocked her attacks with my Katana. "And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because, this time I have nothing to lose!" "Nothing to lose?" she repeated. "100 years ago I lost something that was precious… but not this time… this time… I will kill you!" I yelled. She stopped attacking and looked at me. "Something you lost… no it is indeed someone you lost. Che, so I did kill him after all." And smirked at me, how could she? How could she be so cruel? "Don't you dare say another word!" I screamed while tears ran down my face. "You have no right to insult him!" I yelled. She looked taken back and I could hear gasps around me. "You monster, how could you do such a thing?!" I yelled. "I have had enough with you." She said and hit me with one of her vines. I flew backwards, landed and hit my head on the vine that held Soifon. "Get up Rukia!" she yelled at me. I slowly got up and my hair piece that held up my hair broke off and fell. My hair fell down. "I want to ask you something." She said. "And what is that?" Trying to get up but the injury on my leg didn't help at all. "What is your name girl?" "My name has no importance does it?" "You are indeed stubborn," she said. "And what of it?" I said. "Rukia she's right! You're gonna die if this keeps going on!" Orihime yelled. "I'm gonna get killed either way so why not fight?" trying to ignore the pain. "Are you going to answer me or not girl?" I was getting very annoyed with her now. "You're tiring me out lady. So I'm just gonna save you a lot of breath and just tell you." I began standing up, "Here I am called Kuchiki Rukia. But that is just my alias. My real name is Juliet Capulet!" "Capulet, you are the girl I met after all." "So what of it?!" I screamed. She looked at me and charged again and again, I tried to block but then with her other hand she formed a fire ball and hit me.

"Aaah!" I almost fell off the edge. "You are good for nothing, just like who you call Ryo." That was the last straw; she could insult me but insulting Ryo? I could never forgive her. "You have no right to say his name. You have no right!" I yelled, I stood up and my spiritual energy glowed around me and my hair turned black as hell and my body got older. (Think of Tatsuki's body) I walked over to her my eyes turning red, and took her by the collar, "You don't dare say that name so disgracefully ever again!" everyone looked shocked, I looked around me, but that was enough time for her to get out of my grasp. She too looked around her to see all the shocked, surprised or the looks of grinning, some of the boys even whistled. "So you haven't shown anyone your true form. That's a shame… because I will rip you to shreds!" then she lunged at me. "Ice wolves come to my aid!" I yelled then three giant white wolves appeared and started to attack Ophelia. They surrounded her, then they got hit by a blast of energy, flashed and became rings which returned to my fingers; after the rings were on my fingers my clothes glowed and changed. Now I was wearing all white; my top was a tank-top that had no shoulders but instead had rings holding them to my arm at the side; it only reached down to show my stomach; the bottom half was just a bikini underwear, and had a transparent cloth over it as a skirt; then high heels that threaded up to my knees. Then crystals began appearing in the middle of my top; then many crystals formed as a belt; rings, necklaces and earrings started to appear; and four ice shards appeared on my head two on each side; and Shirayuki appeared at my side as a white fox.

And if you think the boys thought I was attractive before I changed, their eyes were almost popping out from their head and hearts started appearing everywhere. "So the famous Ice Princess has shown her true self." Ophelia smirked. "Now let's really begin."

We went into battle position; everyone went quiet.

She called out her vines and shot them at me, "Iris of Hope!" I called out and broke one of the ice shards on my tank-top and threw it; it transformed into an Iris shield; it looks like Byakuya's Senbon Zakura but with white petals. It protected me and it made an enough diversion for me to shunpo behind her and broke off one of the shards on my head and it became an ice sword. I hit her from behind, she moved away but she still had blood coming down her back. 'Time to attack!' I thought. "Heaven's Piercing Flesh!" then I made appear an arrow and a bow; like the Quincy arrow except white. I aimed and shot it but it only hit her shoulder. "Seeds of Immobilization." She said and dropped some seeds on the ground. I stayed on my guard; I felt something move under me. I looked down; vines were holding me in place. "Ah, let me go you stinkin' vines!" I stabbed it but it regenerated; that was the moment for her to stab me through the stomach. "Aaaah!" I kneeled down; I held my stomach; "Damn it!" I said to myself. "Time for plan two; Dimension Portal." A time hole appeared and I jumped through it.

'I need to think of a plan; I don't have much time.' I thought as I stayed in the dimension. "Healing power flowing white." I healed my injury half way through; I need a new tactic. "I know!"

"Where did she go?" everyone bickered. "She left us!" Ikkaku said. "Where did she go?" Then a light appeared in the sky and snow started falling. "Nani? Yuki?" everyone wondered. "Did you miss me?" a voice called out. Rukia came back landing gracefully on the ground.

I took out two shards from my head and it tuned into two fans banded together by a chain; I threw one her way and it barely scratched her but it paralyzed her. "What is happening to my body?" she asked stuck. "Before I came here I put poison on the edges." "I see." She fell down and tried to get up; I came closer to her. "If you don't wanna die; you'll leave right now and go back to hell." I said to her. "I have too many injuries to fight you but I can do this." Her body started to glow and shot me back with a spirit ball; my body was burned and the wound in my stomach reopened. "Before I die I have one more present for you… curse of heart. You, who locked your heart away, will forever sleep dawn upon you in every way. Forever trapped in your mind as I say, be forever trapped in your heart." She pointed at me and the Seed of Escalus glowed, and I screamed, "AAAAAAHHH!" I got lifted up in the air by some force. The others were starting to get free; Ophelia was using all her energy to get rid of me with this one shot! "I'm finished." She said and the power faded away. I fell to the ground and so did she.

Ichigo and the others ran to her, "How is she?" Ichigo asked Orihime. "Wait one minute." She said, and started healing Rukia. Ukitake- Taicho went over to Ophelia and so did Byakuya, "What did you do to Rukia?" Ukitake asked forcefully. "I gave her a curse." She coughed blood. "How can we stop it?" Ukitake yelled. "You can't. She will forever be trapped in her own heart; caring for no one… alone… forever… she will never… open… her… eyes… **ever**… again." And with that she stopped breathing. Ukitake let go of her.

"Sorry Kurosaki- kun… that's all I can do for her." She said she was starting to cry. "I should've told her the truth." She began. "What?" everyone asked, "If I told her that Ophelia was here… she wouldn't have acted this way." "What do you mean?" Uryuu questioned. "I knew that Ophelia was the one… I knew who she was… I knew but I… I didn't want her to get hurt like this." Then all the girls came up to her, "It's not only your fault we all knew." Nanao said. Everyone looked shocked but then went silent. "So what did Ophelia say?" Ichigo asked. "She said that… She will never open her eyes again…" he said. "But she's breathing." Uryuu added. Orihime said, "She's still alive, but in a deep sleep… a sleep where she doesn't wake up." She looked at the ground. "For now let's treat all the injured." Unohana said.

Later that night, Rukia was transported to the Kuchiki Estate where for once, Byakuya let them stay. She was bandaged one hour before and taken care of, but that didn't change the fact that she hasn't woken up yet. We were eating dinner in silence; everyone's mood was down. "More rice Kurosaki- kun?" Orihime asked. "Huh? Did you say something?" "Uh… more rice?" she asked again. "Uh, no thank you. Umm… I'm gonna go out and get some air." He stood up and exited. "Do you really think he's gonna be okay?" Uryuu asked to no one in particular. "Just leave him be… Ichigo's the kind of person who solves his problems by himself." Sado answered. Orihime looked down; 'Yeah… he's probably thinking about Rukia… maybe… I can help him.' She thought, "I think I'm gonna check on Rukia." She said and left. She was actually going to find Ichigo.

"Where could he have gone?" I said to myself. Then saw someone move on the roof; I climbed up. "Ichigo?" I asked. "Huh? Orihime." I came over and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine; just have a lot on my mind." 'Yeah, Rukia on your mind.' I thought jealously. "You don't have to hide your worry you know." I said, trying to comfort him. "We're all worried," I said "and I think it's affecting you the most." He looked at me 'Did I say that out loud? That was supposed to be a thought!' I panicked, but moved closer. "What do you mean?" he asked me, looking uncomfortable. "You're thinking about her," I started, "you care for her." I ended with sadness, and I looked in his eyes for some answer that could say that that's wrong… but there is no such luck… is there? 'But maybe… I can make him forget about her…' I thought, "But you know she's not the only one that worries me right now." I went closer, "I'm worried about you." I whispered. I closed my eyes and slowly got closer to his face. "Rukia." I heard him whisper. I opened my eyes and moved back.

"Huh… I'm lost." I said to myself, as I sat down on the roof. "Ichigo?" a voice called out. "Huh? Orihime." She came and sat next to me. "So… are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to smile. "You don't have to hide it you know." She said, "We're all worried… and I think it's affecting you the most." She came closer. I started to sweat, "What do you mean?" "You're thinking about her… you care for her." She said, looking in my eyes. "But you know… she's not the only one I'm worried about either." She said, still getting closer. I gulped, "I'm worried about you." She whispered; and closed her eyes and her face came closer. I thought, 'She's going to kiss me! What should I do?! Uh… wait… this would be my first kiss! Wait… do I really want this?' I looked at Orihime; she was waiting for me, but still kept moving forward. Then I remembered the words I said the last time we were here.

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo… I think I'm gonna stay here in Soul Society for a while." Rukia said. I stiffened, 'Why? Doesn't she wanna go back with us?' I loosened my hand, "Sure! I'm glad that you made your own choice!" 'But still… I came here to take her back home… with me.' "Uh… thanks Ichigo." She answered back._

_As we were saying goodbye, I looked back at all the smiling faces I saw. I looked at Rukia… she was finally smiling… for all this time she was all alone crying… but now I can see her smile! We started to go into the portal, but before I disappeared in it I looked back once more, 'Thank you Rukia. Thanks to you the rain has finally stopped.'_

_End Flashback_

"Rukia," I suddenly whispered out; Orihime opened her eyes, "I see." She looked away. "I'm sorry Orihime I just don't like you that way." "So you like Rukia better huh?" she asked. "No… I'm still thinking right now." And I left, while leaving I could hear her say something that I couldn't make out.

I moved back… I was afraid of that. "I see." I looked away not wanting to see his face. "I'm sorry Orihime," he said looking at the ground. "So you like Rukia in that way?" I asked with a little force in my voice. "No," he whispered, "I'm still thinking right now, I don't know…" then he got up and left. "You know it could never work though… even if you are not in love her." I said behind his back; but he didn't hear it. I sighed… maybe its better this way… at least I know that he cares about me.


	11. Coeur Noir

Chapter 11: Coeur Noir (Black Heart)

The next morning at breakfast; Orihime was like her old self and we both pretended that the thing that happened last night, never happened at all. "I'm gonna clean Zangetsu." Everyone looked at me as I got up.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk around." I said and got up to leave. "Okay…" Uryuu said. I was walking silently when Soifon appeared, and surprised me, "Ah! Please don't scare me like that!" "Sorry… but we need to talk." Then she took me by the arm and shunpo-ed out of here before anyone could notice. 'I guess she didn't have permission by Byakuya to come here.' I thought to myself as we went flying on the roof tops. After a few minutes, we arrived at the 4th Division quarters. "Why are we here/" I asked looking around me. "4th Division needs your healing powers for some people, is that okay?" she asked. "Hai, I'll heal anyone!" and we ran inside; and found Unohana healing someone; then Isane came to us, "I'm so glad you could make it!" she chirped, "Come this way Unohana- Taicho stayed up all night to heal the rest but there are still like twelve more so can you start from over here?" she led me to a chair. "Sure!" and I got to work.

While healing I thought…

'Trapped in her heart… what could that mean? She's not dead, nor alive. Heart… she couldn't have meant it literally. Wait… or maybe she did! She isn't human nor spirit… well she is but she's a Guardian Heart. Guardian Hearts can steal human or spirit's hearts or in simplified… crystallized emotions in the shape of a heart crystal. But unlike humans the weakness about Guardian Hearts is that they only have one… and if that one is taken… she'll die. I might have an idea! Why don't I call on a real expert! But who knows about Soul Society… Chocola!

"I got it!!" I screamed joyfully; then looked around me, everyone was looking at me, "Uh… sorry." And went back to work; after I finished, I went outside to find Soifon waiting. I came up to her, "I might know how to save Rukia!"She looked shocked, "How exactly?" "By calling a professional… but I need a lot of spiritual energy to contact her from here." She looked at me and smirked, "If energy is all you need… we'll call the Shinigami women!" then she left. I nodded… "Huh? W- wait for me!!" I yelled. She came back and pulled me along.

When we got together we went up to the highest possible place in Seireitei; the Soukyoku (I don't know if I spelled that right) we all gathered together and released our spiritual energy to the Heavens. Then, "Hai!" a chirpy voice called out. "Chocola? Is that you?" "Hai, and who's speaking?" "It's me Orihime! We need your help badly!" "How did you get me and what's wrong?" "We know about your secret and Rukia's life might be in danger if you don't come here as fast as you can!" I yelled desperately. "Rukia's in danger?! I'll be there in like… umm… an hour!" she yelled. "Okay then!"

"Vanilla!" I yelled. "Hai, what is it Chocola?" she asked sweetly; Chocola and Vanilla are also Guardian Hearts. Vanilla has short curly creamy white hair; and big blue eyes. "Rukia's in danger!" I said. "Oh no! What should I do?" she asked. "Lovin' would be coming back soon and I need you to cover me wile I'm gone." "But you know I can never lie!" she cried. "Vanilla! Get a hold of yourself tell Houx and Saul to help you." "H- hai!" she said. "Sugar sugar rune! Choco- rune!" and she transformed into a witch. "Bye! Be careful!" "I will!" and I opened a portal to Soul Society.

"Where is she? It's been an hour already!" then a scream came from the sky, and a girl fell. "Oh!" everyone ran to her. "Ay, ay, ay…"Chocola; she has long red hair and her bangs were held up by a heart clip; and has big green eyes. "Chocola! You could make it!" I screamed and hugged her tightly. "Okay… you… could… let… go… now!" "Sorry!" I let go.

"Okay so… what's the problem with Rukia?" I asked brushing the dirt off my clothes; I looked at Orihime who started tearing up, "Rukiawasfightingthishorriblegirlwhensheputacurseonherandnowshe'sstuckinherheartforeverandwillnever wake up!!!!!" she cried. "What did she say?" I asked looking at the other girls. "Okay," Nemu started, "Rukia was fighting this horrible girl when she put a curse on her and now she's stuck in her heart forever and will never wake up… right Orihime?" she nodded while wiping the tears off her face. "Oh I see… that is a problem… let me see her and then I'll figure something out!" and I jumped on my broom and they shunpo-ed while I flew next to them. On the way everyone was looking at me.

"So here we are." Orihime said, as she walked into the 4th Division's quarters. "She was transported here a while ago before you came 'because I thought that you could use some space and also…" we went in and saw the taichos and fukutaicho. I sweat-dropped, "Why is there so many people around here?" I asked. "They wanted to see the person who could do such miracles as to take a curse away." I sweat-dropped again, "Okay…" I went through the crowd, and they all stared at me. "This is the girl who's going to help? She's just a kid!" Ichigo yelled. "Quiet! If you don't want everyone in this room to know who you love!" I yelled at him. "Like you could do that!" he said. "Oh yes I can… I can also read people's secrets." I put my right middle finger on the top on my eye and my index finger on the bottom of my eye. "Oh… you've got a Coeur Jaune. You're scared aren't you." I said. "Ugh!" we both stared at each other then, "Stop it." A cold voice called out. I put my hand in the same pose… "Kuchiki Byakuya… Rukia's brother and captain of the… the 6th Division. Nice to meet you." Everyone looked shocked. "See? I have powers that you don't even know about… now if you please I gotta do my work." I said they all became silent.

I examined the poor Rukia. I thought…

'It looks like this is a very high level curse.' I touched her head. 'She's been hurt physically and mentally.' I looked at her and did my famous pose. I gasped… a Coeur Noir! I was afraid of this! This can't be good.'

"This is worse than I thought. How long has she been like this?" I said. "For about two days I suppose. What's wrong?" Orihime asked. "Two days is too long… I can't bring her back by putting a Coeur Rose in her and the worst part in this is that… she has a Coeur Noir." All the girls gasped and the others were confused. "A what?" Uryuu asked. "I'll explain."

_Humans, spirits and Shinigami like you have emotions and we call them Coeur meaning heart in French. Now here are the different kinds…_

**Color**

**Feeling**

**Y****ellow (**_**Jaune**_

Surprise or fear

**Orange (**_**Orange**_

Crush or casual love-at-first-sight

**Green (**_**Vert**_

Friendship

**Rainbow (**_**Multicolore**_

Funny or interested

**Pink (**_**Rose**_

Exciting or the throbbing beat of sweet love

**Purple (**_**Pourpre**_

Forbidden love

**Crimson (**_**Rouge**_

Passionate love

**Blue (**_**Bleu**_

Respect and honor

**Black (**_**Noir**_

Hatred or jealousy

**White (**_**Blanc**_

Purified black heart; no hate at all Can purify familiar to former selves

___So that's __what they are._

"Oh… and you can see them?" "Yes…" "Okay so you mean to tell me that Rukia has a Coeur Noir which is hatred?" Ukitake asked. "Exactly… but having hatred in her heart isn't the only thing that worried me right now. We have a rule us Guardian Hearts just like Rukia. One very important rule is to never have a Coeur Noir… having un Coeur Pourpre can hurt you… but having a Coeur Noir means you can die, if you have it for too long." They all looked at me like I was crazy; I looked down to the ground. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Uryuu asked. "Well, I'm gonna have to research some information… but every minute counts. I'm sorry… the only thing I can do is to find some way to help… and if we try my way… there is a 50 to 50 percent chance of working, because that Coeur has stayed in her for too long." "So that means either we lose her or she wakes up." Soifon said plainly. "Yes… I could find another way… but it will take some time." "How many days?" Ichigo finally said. "I should think about two or three." I looked back at her, 'yeah, for this to be successful I need time.' "Alright, take as much time as you need… just find a way so that she does come back to us." Ichigo said. I looked at his heart… 'It can't be… a Coeur Noir et Blanc… he has half of his heart black and the other half white… but how can it be? This could be dangerous and I've never seen anything like this before.' I looked up at him.

"What are you?" I asked suddenly. "Huh?! What?" he asked surprised. "What are you?" I asked forcefully. "I'm human!" he said. "You can't be human… it's impossible." I said again. "What are you talking about?!" he yelled. I looked at Rukia… 'That's why she wanted those documents on Coeur Blanc and Coeur Noir… she wanted to find out what kind of heart he has.' "Never mind." I said. "I'll be back in two days or so…" I picked up my wand, "Sugar sugar rune! Choco Rune!" and I poofed out of there, "I wonder what that was anyways."

"That was weird of the little girl." Uryuu finally said. Everyone nodded in response. So all they could do now is to wait…

"Vanilla!" I called out. "Chocola, glad you're back… I made some tea." Then she put out a tray with tea on the coffee table. "So what's wrong with Rukia?" she asked. "It seems like a curse was put on her and now she's got a Coeur Noir." I said sadly, she spit out her tea, "What?! Are you sure?" she asked, hoping for some miracle that I didn't say what I just said. "She has a Coeur Noir." I said again. "H- How is she?" "It is said that she will forever be in a deep sleep… but… I'm afraid especially when she's a Guardian Heart… that if it stays longer than a month… we'll lose her… for good." I looked at Vanilla; she was crying, "NO! It can't end that way!" she jumped at me and cried. "Don't worry…" I said trying to comfort her; she was always a crybaby. "Please stop crying… we need to get to work if we wanna find a way to bring her back!" I said, she wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Sugar sugar rune! Choco Rune!" "Sugar sugar rune! Vani Rune!" "Let's go!"


	12. Coeur Briser

Chapter 12: Coeur Briser (Broken Heart)

In a cold place somewhere beyond life…"Where am I?" I asked, "It's so cold in here…" I looked around me. "I know… I'm all alone now." I cried.

A tear fell down her face. "Rukia…" I said. "You have a broken heart too… don't you?" I asked the sleeping girl. "I know that Ichigo doesn't have any feelings for me… except for friendship." I said to myself. "But hey… if he's happy… I'm happy." I said softly. "I wonder if you know how it feels to love somebody that you know can't love you back." A single tear fell down my face… "I wish you were ere to console me right now… you always have a way to make people smile… especially Kurosaki- kun." I smiled down at her, got close to her ear and whispered, "We all really miss you… so please come back."

"So please come back… so please come back… so please come back." "Huh? Who's there?" I asked. I'm trapped… trapped in nothingness… beyond the world and beyond time… no one can possibly be here. They can't possibly be here… I've locked my heart away… never letting anyone near it… to be able to break it. Now because of that… I'm all alone… never caring, never loving… never. "That reminds me of a poem we read at school…

"That reminds me the poem we read at school." Orihime said. (R Rukia O Orihime)

O: A love that can never beR: A hateful heart beating in nothingnessO: A heart suffering in regretR: Never loving, never caringO: Emptiness throughout allR: Forgiveness no moreR: Never knowing, never caringO: Jealous forevermoreO: A heart that skips a beatR: I like him…O: But that love can never beR: Hate fills within meO: I regret never tellingR: I regret never loving or caringO: Emptiness flows within my heartR: I forgive no moreR: Never knowing, never caringO: Jealous of the one who took him awayR: My heart skips a beat, when I think of himO: My love can never beR: I never care, I never loveO: But still, something in him,R: Makes me smile,O: I don't know when,R: I don't know why,O: I don't know how,R: But the truth is…Rukia and Orihime: I love him

"Huh…" I sighed, "I'm gonna go get some air okay?" I said to Rukia and left. "ORIHIMEE!!" a voice shouted from the sky, I looked up and, POOF!

"Ay…" Orihime pouted. "Oh! Sorry!" I said, standing up. "Chocola! You're early!" "Of course! I couldn't waste time could I? Anyways I brought help with us!" I yelled proudly. "Really who?" then she started looking around everywhere. "She's busy right now but she'll be here in 15 minutes tops!" I yelled. "So we need to get the place ready for the ceremony!" I said. "Ceremony?" she asked. "Yes! Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Now that we are all gathered…" I looked around me, everyone was there that wanted to be there on Soukyoku Hill. "Alright, first we need to put Rukia in the clear space in the middle." They moved her gently. "Okay now…" then I heard a voice coming from the sky.

"Aaah!" I fell on my face. "That hurt!" I stood up. "Hi everybody!" I chirped, I looked around me… they were looking at me… creepy. "Ah, Miaka!" Chocola came running over to me. "Glad you could make it!" "Sure thing! You know I would never let s friend down!" she turned to the Shinigami around us. "This is Miaka Yuki!" (From Fushigi Yugi)

We all looked at her; she had red hair in two buns on the side of her head, bangs. She was wearing a brown school uniform and had green eyes. (Seems like all the girls who have red hair have green eyes… I wonder why?) "Okay! Let's begin." She became all serious, ad kneeled net to Rukia, and we all followed her.

I examined her… it seems like her heart is in pain because of all the hatred filled in it. Okay, first I need to contact her in a way to make sure she's alright with this… and hopefully to leave an opening to her heart so we can save her. "Okay… I'm ready. Please move back." They all moved back as I said.

I circled around her and made a circle on the ground then; I pulled out a scroll from my backpack and encircled it around her. I pulled out a kunai, and I could hear gasps. I smirked, then cut my thumb, "The Four Gods of Heaven… obey at my will!" I said, "Byakko, guardian of the north." Then wrote that name in my blood on the scroll near Rukia's head, "Seiryuu, guardian of the west," I moved to her side, and wrote, "Genbu, guardian of the east," did the same thing. "And Suzaku, guardian of the south… I beseech you to show me what I need to see." The scroll glowed and I closed my eyes.

"Huh? Where's that light coming from?" I asked myself, and then a figure appeared in front of me. "Miaka…"

"Huh! Rukia!" she was imprisoned in a black heart crystal; she was so sad, "Rukia! Don't worry I can help you!" I said. She stayed silent. "Rukia please, all of us are waiting." "You can not help me… no one can." I looked at her tear- stained face. "You've been crying." I said. "That's the only thing I can do here… cry." She looked away. "But please… we want to help you! Just let us in for a second… just one." She looked at me, "It is not that I don't want to let you in… it's just that my heart won't let you in." "I once had that problem too! When Tamahome said he didn't love me anymore, I fell depressed… but then Hotohori lifted me up! We can do the same… all we need is one minute just one minute!" I pleaded. "I trust you Miaka… I'll see what I can do." "But how do I know when the portal has been opened?!" I asked her. "You will know when I open my eyes… and my heart appears in front of you." "Okay! Thank you Rukia! Count on us!" and I left.

I woke up! "I got it!" I yelled, getting out of my trance. "What did you get?" Orihime asked. "I think I have an idea… but I need volunteers." I looked at everyone with a wicked smile and they all moved back. "Okay… I'm gonna tell you what we're doing. We're gonna go into Rukia's heart and get the items I need to make the potion." They all looked at me like I was losing it, then Chocola butted in. "Hey, if I can see hearts why can't we go into hers?" she asked, and everyone nodded. Hen I said again, "She has two hearts… a spirit heart… and a human heart. We will need to go into both to find the items I'm looking for." "Sooo… what are we looking for?" someone asked. "Oh… a few things… but I know you can do it!" "You? What about us?" Nanao asked, "You can stay with me…" Shunsui said, and Nanao elbowed him. "Well… I have to stay here to guide you." I said. "Okay…" "Anyways… I need volunteers as I said…" I looked at everyone again.

Orihime (I want to save Rukia!)Soifon (You'll get lost without me)Nanao (I gotta get away from my taicho)Ichigo (Hein)Uryuu (You're hopeless Ichigo)Chad (I go…)Byakuya (… … … …)Ukitake (It is a taicho's job to save his subordinates)Shunsui (I'll go with MY Nanao- chan everywhere) (YOUR Nanao?!) hits him with fan.Renji (Rukia I'm coming)Mayuri (I might find some information on what they call hearts… Nemu you take notes)Nemu (Yes, master)

"Alright now we need to wait." Miaka said. They waited for 15 minutes, all the while looking at Rukia for a sign. Then… she opened her eyes, they all screamed in shock. Then, her chest started to glow and slowly a black crystal appeared from her chest, and floated up and everyone's eyes stayed on it. "Aah! You guys better be quick! Rukia's energy might go out at any minute! She's giving it all she's got!" Miaka yelled. "Go!" she yelled again. "How?!" Orihime screamed "Just jump in!" "Okay!" Orihime ran and jumped, and she disappeared, after seeing that, the others followed. It was almost gone when, Miaka yelled at Chocola, "Follow them, NOW!" "What?!" "They forgot the transmitter!" "I'll take it!" and she took it from the girl who was using her magic to hold the heart in place. "Hai!" and she jumped, "Aaaah!" and she saw the others, falling too. "Hi guys! You forgot the transmitter!" she yelled. "Thanks!" Orihime yelled back. "Okay!" she handed it to her and before they knew it… they were hit by something on the head and had blacked out.

When they woke up, they looked all over them, it was dark. "Hellooo! Is anybody here?!" Ichigo yelled into the darkness. Uryuu nudged him, "Of course there wouldn't be anyone!" then he got quiet, because they heard footsteps. They looked all around them, and saw a shadow coming from the south side of where they were. "Yare, yare, you don't have to yell you know…" a seductive voice called out (Like Yuroichi's voice) then she came forward… everyone was shocked.


	13. Mon Coeur Glacer

Chapter 13: Mon Coeur Glacer (My Frozen Heart)

They all gasped, as the shadow came out into the clearing. "R- Rukia?" Ukitake stuttered out. "Rukia eh?" she said. She was tall, with curves, long and I mean long black hair that was tied up; and her bangs were long enough to reach her shoulder, but it was all to one side; it covered the left part of her face. "And who may I pray tell are you?" she asked circling around us like a predator eyeing its prey. "R- Rukia." Orihime also whispered out. "Would you stop s- stuttering or should I make you s- stop!" she implied fiercely and mockingly trying to imitate her. "And to answer you I am Rukia… only a part of her that is…" and she got closer and closer… eyeing every one of us.

"A - A part of her?" Renji questioned. 'Rukia' sighed, "How many times do I have to repeat myself!" and she took out a black feather fan and covered her face with it. "It's been a long time since I had some company here." She said. "Oh really? I couldn't imagine why!" Mayuri exclaimed sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes, "You must be the oh-so-mighty Mayuri." She said, "and oh-so-ridiculous with all the makeup and costume you wear." Some people snickered in the back round, "I told Rukia that." Ichigo whispered. "Anyways… what brings you all here?" she asked. "We're here to save Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Oh really? I doubt that you'll ever make it there… alive." She said turning to the orange-headed boy. "And what makes you say that?" Shunsui asked. She smirked, "Don't you know… now that she's locked away… I will be able to take over?" she asked slyly. "What are you talking about?" Nanao hissed.

"Look around you… all is nothing but darkness… this is my home… this is my eternal prison." She growled. "Eternal prison?" Uryuu asked. "You are in my prison right now… a place where I cannot escape but, if you help me get out… I'll spare your pitiful lives, and make sure you don't die… yet." her voice becoming dark and low. "But if you're in a prison doesn't that mean you've done something bad?" Sado finally spoke. "Bad? My dear boy! Bad is just an understatement! More like murder seems close enough." She said turning her back. "Murder?" everyone repeated, "Why?"

"Are all of you blind like Tousen or what? Can't you feel it by just being around me? You ignorant fools." Then she snapped her fan close and whipped away the bangs that were covering half her face. There on the other half was a Hollow's mask. "A vizard," Byakuya spoke. "Yes I am indeed a vizard… I'm surprised she didn't tell you yet… well knowing her she would keep something like this from Soul Society… or the fact that she is the only heir to Hueco Mundo." She exclaimed. Everyone was in utter shock that no one dared to move or say anything. "I take it you didn't know that Hueco Mundo had an heir. It was decided shortly after the previous ruler herself stepped down from the throne." And yet again, they were still in utter hock. "You better stop looking like fish all of you or I swear I'll make the rest of your days a living hell, but then again… maybe I'll just take you to hell, each and everyone of you, dying in my grasp… the scent of blood… the screams you get from the prey… victory… power… all that I have… and I can simply give some to any of you… if you'll help. Me. Get. Out."

Now everyone was getting mad about this and of course, "Don't you dare say that!" Ichigo blurted out, "You're just a blood thirty murderer." He added in, "Well, if you're implying that on me… it might as well be Rukia you're insulting not me at all!" she blurted back, "but I like your guts _Ichigo."_ That voice sent chills up his spine and before he knew it he was being kissed by her. His eyes widened and so did everyone else's; she moved back a little, "Your heart is pure… but at the same time dark… join me… all you have to do is… give me your heart." She whispered, then she reached down to his chest and her hand went through; grabbing his Coeur, she slowly removed her hand. The heart was almost out when, her eyes widened and moved back just in time to miss an attack. "Well, well, having fun without me huh? Your welcoming has been declared, now… disappear out of my sight." A kind, yet forceful voice said in the dark. "You will pay for this dearly." And 'Dark Rukia' disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then the other person that arrived appeared. She looked like the normal Rukia, except she was wearing a white skirt and a golden shirt; a bow in her hand and arrows strapped on her back. She smiled kindly, "I'm sorry if she threatened you in any way. She means well… no I mean she means well for her. Please excuse her." Then the 'Bow and Arrow Rukia' bowed.

"Umm… is there any way we could have some light in here?" Uryuu asked shyly. "Why of course!" she chirped… very scary. She whistled and the lights went on; now they could see their surroundings; they all gaped at what they saw. Doors… giant doors… humongous doors… neatly in rows, along each wall… each one with different designs on them. They were all gaping when a phone rang, the 'Bow and Arrow Rukia' picked up. "Hello? Yes. Yes. I'll be right there. I'm so sorry but I have to leave. She said apologizing. "I hope one of you knows the way around here." "I do!" Chocola chirped. "Ah, then all is well… but watch your back… since two days ago, demons were infesting this place trying to get rid of the most precious memories Rukia has left." She smiled sadly, and went on her way.

After a long moment of silence, "Okay so what do we need?" then Chocola reached into her pocket and got out an ear- microphone thing. "Can you hear me?" she yelled. "Hai… Chocola, okay first you need to find the Coeurs I'm looking for. Alrighty… first… the… Coeur Vert, of friendship." "OKAY LET'S GO!" she yelled.

"Okay we need friendship so… who is Rukia's best friend per say." Then she looked around, doors with signs, names, even pictures and videos on them. Then she looked again, 'Orihime… might be her best friend… for as long as I know, she has been behind her for so long… that might be a good idea.' "Okay, we need to find Orihime." Chocola exclaimed, "But she's right here." They all sounded sarcastic. "I mean her door!" she yelled, "Ooooh! Okay!" They didn't search for too long until they found a door with flowers and kittens on them and a slide show was starting; showing just Orihime or Rukia and Orihime together having fun. They entered and their eyes almost bulged out; on walls there were pictures writing, some videos, and a huge mirror on the north side of where they were standing.

"Uh… will every room look like this?" Rangiku asked, "Because… I want one too!!" she shouted. "They looked around until they saw the same girl as before the 'bow and arrow Rukia'! "Hey!" they shouted. She turned around, and smiled. "Well looks like you found this place… now what can I do for you?" she asked. "We're looking for the Coeur Vert of Friendship. "Oh… well you came to the right place… Orihime is the closest friend of Rukia since they were little." She looked at Orihime, and Orihime asked, "Can we have it then?" "NO!"She answered forcefully. "Oh I'm sorry but I can't give it to you." "WHY?!" the girls screamed "What I meant was I can't give it to you just like that… you have to earn it." She smiled again, then the smile disappeared fast and she said, "If you are worthy of this Coeur you will prove it to me. Show me what it is to befriend someone, and if you survive, at the end of this test you will have to tell me what t means to be friends… now I must leave you." Then she disappeared and walls appeared out of the ground and separated them. "Try to find me if you can!" a voice echoes through the labyrinth. They all started, in the farthest corners apart from each other.

They ran all over until each one got some problems… on the lines of… giant spiders, giants themselves, ogres, and ext.

"Aaaah!" I screamed, "Subaki!" and the fairy flew and hit, but only scratched the giant man eating flower! She screamed all over the place, until I came to a dead end, she closed my eyes waiting for it to devour me like crackers… I wonder if there's any tea with that. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rukia! I won't be able to save you! I really am sorry!" she cried, "I'm a bad friend for letting you!" then she remembered all those times when Rukia had saved her, either from the boys that mocked her or from bandits or even from a flaming lava pit. "No… if Rukia didn't give up on me! I will not… no I will **never** give up on her even f it costs my life! She risked her life many times to save me!" she stood up and attacked but yet again, Subaki was flung back at her. She tried it as many times as needed but still nothing until she finally ran out of spiritual energy to spare, she collapsed onto the ground, and the plant got closer, and she expected to (finally) be eaten, but still the attack didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly to find 'bow and arrow Rukia' smiling down at her. "Congratulations Orihime, you showed me what true friendship is, you never gave up until the end. The test is now over."

The monsters disappeared and the walls crumbled and exploded in a fireworks display. Then they found themselves back together in the same room with Orihime next to 'bow and arrow Rukia' "Orihime! You found her!" Everyone exclaimed. "Hai!" she chirped and smiled brightly. "So could the winner tell me what true friendship means?" "Well, I should say that being a true friend is to always be behind them, support them, care for them, love them that you would to a brother or sister." "Well said… you have well deserved this." Then she glowed green and turned into the heart herself! Hen turned back, "I am the part of Rukia that represents Friendship… you can call me… Yuujou." (That means friendship in Japanese) then she became the green heart again and floated to Orihime. She hugged it tightly. "Thank you Yuujou." She whispered to herself.


	14. Les Coeurs De Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach etc... etc... etc. sigh

I am sooo sorry a little writer's block but i will get a new chapter done in a week or so and please read a dn reveiw so i can continue!

Love, Moonlight Shadow Maiden

The Moon's Sorrow is hidden... Within The Darkness Of The Night

Chapter 14: Les Coeurs De Rukia (The Hearts of Rukia)

"Okay now what?" "Now you have to find her Coeur Bleu, which means loyalty or respect." "Respect…" then they all looked at Byakuya. "Easy said, easy done." They searched for it, and found a door that was very elegant indeed. They went inside, and looked around; there weren't many things inside, just some videos and pictures. "Who is it?" then another Rukia came out. She was wearing a beautiful green kimono, 'Kimono Rukia' asked again. "We are searching for the Coeur Bleu of respect." She looked confused. "There is no such thing here." She said. "But… isn't this Byakuya Kuchiki?" "Yes it is… but are you sure?" she asked. They all looked at her and she smirked, "Can you tell real from illusion? Can you tell right from wrong? Do you really think who you are thinking of is the person who you think is right of what others think and that person is who you think but then again… maybe he's not who you think… then maybe again… he might. Who is who? Do you really trust each other and respect each other enough to know who is who… to tell if you are really you then again… you are not you but no one knows who you are but you know who you are then you know who is you but then again… you have no idea what I'm talking about." Everyone was confused.

"So… so who do you think who you think is the person you're looking for?" she asked. "Um… Byakuya Kuchiki?" Shunsui asked. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Now for the test, the rules are quite simple… who the real one is and who is not?" then she doubled herself and again we found ourselves in a labyrinth facing with one another. "Right in front of you are people who came with you into this room… but are they really? It's for you to decide. You can use any ways to find out. Good luck!"

Real Ichigo with real Renji

Fake Orihime with Ishida

Real Yoruichi with real Byakuya

Fake Chad with real Nanao

Fake Nanao with Shunsui

Real Soifon with real Ukitake

And the rest with each other the real and the fakes

The people who really didn't like each other (Ichigo and Renji) fought it out.  
"That is not trusting." 'Kimono Rukia' said.  
Then there were the people who really didn't believe in any of this and attacked without any reason that the one they are facing is a fake or not (Nanao and Chad).  
"How pitiful…" she closed her eyes.  
Then people who really didn't want violence (Chad and fake Ichigo) and (Nanao and Shunsui).  
"Too much trust can lead to disappointments or even death if you do not be careful."  
"What's this?" 'Kimono Rukia' looked over.

"Hmmm…" Golden eyes looked at the 6th Division Captain. Byakuya just stayed still observing every move that the feline makes or will make. Then she softened up, and bowed. "HI!" she said. he twitched and looked up and to meet a cat-like grin appear on her face. "Well… how do I know? It. Is. You?" she purred out.

She walked closer in a seductive way near the captain, and got up close to his ear… "Well let's just find out… Byaku- Bo." She whispered. "Please move back or else I will kill you." Byakuya said. "Aww! It is you! No one can resist my charm… and yet… YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME!!" she screamed loudly. How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"We have been friends since we were little… how can I not sense you." He said simply. "You're no fun you know that?" she pouted. "Anyways… since we know it's each other… why don't we both try to get out of here." She said, looking around the place. 'Damn cat… why did I have to be stuck with her?' he thought to himself.

"Very interesting…" she smiled, "I can sense that they were born enemies… yet… trust each other enough to not kill one another! Kawaii! I have seen enough!" she shouted, and everyone stopped their bickering and looked up to see 'Kimono Rukia slowly levitate downwards.

The walls disappeared, and they were once again face to face with the Rukia. She smiled, "Congratulations! You passed the test!" she said, addressing to Byakuya and Yoruichi who just looked at each other. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"Well… in truth… I've been looking inside your heart and found out that Byakuya- sama and Yoruichi- san were childhood friends/rivals but still hold respect to one another because of that!" she explained. "So… here's the Coeur Bleu of Respect." She held out her hands to show a magnificent heart, and disappeared in it, floating over to Yoruichi.

"My name is Chuujitsu." (Loyalty in Japanese)  
Two down… Four to go.

"Okay… we have Respect and Friendship… all we need is Love… Crush… Interest… Sweet Love." Hinamori sighed.

"Interest… might be a girl or boy." Soifon said, "What kind of interest is it?" Chocola thought about it and answered, "Interest… mostly that maybe you admire the person… he/she is funny and cheers you up… maybe like another kind of friendship." She explained.

"But who could that be?" they all thought. "Someone who makes her laugh… cheers her up… someone like…" they all looked around and fixed the spot on… Drum roll … Renji Abarai!

"What?!" he asked. 'I thought I was going to be crush.' In the back round, Rangiku and Nanao just shook hands…

They looked, and looked… on their way, they met a bird… who talked… and talked… and talked… and you guessed it... and TALKED nonstop until they were able to get away from it.

When they (FINALLY) arrived at the door… it was… nice… it had smiley faces and… bones. (Think of it as the pirate flags with the skull in the middle except a big, yellow smiley face. They all sweat-dropped, they pushed the doors open and found that there was a lot of stuff everywhere.

It had holograms, videos, pictures… everything. They looked around for another Rukia… but instead Renji bumped into something. "Hey! Watch where're you're going!" a squeaky voice called out from under him. He looked down to see a miniature Rukia… the same mirror image of the Rukia he first met in the streets of Rukongai.

She glared at him while he was just gaping at her. "What? Cat got your tongue?" another Rukia appeared behind the previous one and smiled sweetly and he… he… he… screamed. Everyone's attention went towards him and ran over to what made him scream like a little girl.

When they arrived they found two identical Rukia's standing in front of them. "H- Who are you?" Ichigo twitched to see now **two** Rukia's it could almost make him faint right there and then… **almost**. "Hi!" they both said together. "My name is Hana" The smiling one said. "And mine is Tsuki!" the smirking one said. "And together we are HanaTsuki, in other words…" "Hana meaning flower…" "and Tsuki meaning moon…" They both took turns speaking.

"Umm… we were wondering if… the umm… heart of interest is in here somewhere?" Ukitake asked, nicely. "It is here…" "But… you will have to…" "Take it from us first." Then they both smirked, and Tsuki disappeared.

"There are going to be two parts for this… the first one would be… who can make me laugh!" she smiled.  
Everyone looked at her. She was already smiling like crazy!

"Okay you can start." Then her smile disappeared. "Okay…" and so they started.

'Why did the chicken cross the road?' 'Why?' 'Who knows? He's a chicken! Hahaha!' Renji starts rolling on the ground. 'umm… NEXT!'

Ishida and Sado start doing a kind-of weirdish freakish dance… they're wearing Indian clothes and walking around in a circle in Egyptian style. They go around in a circle for 5 minutes and end up in a kung fu style pose… Ishida standing on one foot with his arms open to his sides… and Sado… holding him up… 'Next!'

'Hmm…. How about you try this…' Mayuri stepped up to her and pulled Nemu and started doing something to her face. 'Tada!' he exclaimed and showed Nemu in the same style makeup as him. That could've worked… it only he hadn't changed her whole appearance to match him exactly…

'Here! Try my new recipe! It's called super-Ori-style-dish! It's made of cake with salt with a tinge of chicken and covered in chocolate with little mini beef to top it off!' Everyone turns blue… 'No thank you Orihime.' And they turn away, hold their mouths and runs to the nearest bathroom… after seeing her eat it all in one swift movement then sighing contently.

They were all waiting for a 'NEXT!' but it never came… instead a small kind of squeak ran through the air. They all looked at her… she was turning all sorts of colors! Red, then pink then blue then purple then yellow and finally red then she stood up and ran as fast as she could…

They could hear a door open and close harshly followed by an exploding sound that shook the ground. A few minutes later 'Go-Happy Rukia' appeared and heaved a long sigh.

"Umm… are you okay?" looking at the disheveled Rukia with soot on her face, "Yeah it was just my sister… she has an 'illness' that when she gets too serious the simplest things get on her nerves. To let it out she must laugh, when she does… she explodes… and who does she come running to?" there was a long pause… "Me, you idiots, ME!" they all paused for a second more then, "Oooooh! We get it!" then they start laughing.

A few minutes before…

'Hppy-go-lucky Rukia' ran around the building trying to find somewhere to calm herself… most of the doors were locked…

The only place was… "Sis!!" I tried to yell and barged into her room. "What?!" she yelled. She tried to explain but couldn't because the only thing that kept her from exploding was her hands covering her mouth. "What?! Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

That was the last straw… BOOM!

"Hahahaha! Cat got your tongue very funny sis!" she burped smoke, "Sorry." "No prob…" the other Rukia said as she pressed on her bangs that had caught on fire and it went out with a sizzling sound. "Well, it's your turn! Have fun!"

End Flashback.

"QUIET!" 'always-mad-at-you-for-no-reason-at-all Rukia a.k.a … Grouchy Rukia' yelled. "So… you made it to half of the test… the next one will be my game! Let's play… TAG! All of you against me! Ready-set-go!" she said quickly and disappeared.

"Over here!" then she appeared, and stuck her tongue out. "You can't catch me!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. They started the game…

Reni was trying to catch her when she slid under Mayuri's robes and they crashed! She ran looking behind her, and didn't notice that Ichigo was waiting for her. When she looked in front of her she found him smirking at her. Ichigo would think she would've panicked but instead she smirked and ran faster!

When she was at a good meter away she went to the floor and slid. (Like she did in the episode with the memories of Renji) and tripped him with her foot. "Ha ha!" and continued to run. On the floor, "That little…" Ichigo mumbled.

The boys ran around the place… of course not Zaraki or Byakuya, Hitsugaya. The girls just stood there enjoying the scene with some popcorn.

"This is better that T.V!" Orihime exclaimed. "Yeah!" everyone yelled back, "Umm… what's a T.V?" Rangiku asked. "I don't know…" Everyone answered back.

Then she got an idea, she changed her course and ran towards the three guys who were just sitting there and as she predicted everyone else followed then she sowed down just a notch and smirked when she got in front of Byakuya and disappeared. Then everyone halted but not until they crashed into the girls who were behind the boys who shunpo-ed away at the last ,minute.

"Ah! You boys cannot do anything right!" Nanao yelled as she tried to get out from under the pile of bodies.

After they all got up and dusted themselves off, the girls finally got frustrated, "All right we'll show you how it's done." Kiyone (sp?) said, with a V sign. "And how do you _girls_ suppose you do it." Uryuu asked emphasizing the girl.

"Look," Nanao said and pulled out a lollipop from her robes. "How's that gonna help?" Ichigo asked still blushing from landing into umm… Rangiku's… glory.

Nanao went in the middle of the room, "Rukia! Look what I've got!" she yelled, and 'always-mad-at-you-for-no-reason- Rukia aka Grouchy Rukia' looked and her eyes got sparkly, "CANDY! GIMME!" then she started to run to Nanao, and when she did Nanao held it up over her head, "You're not gonna get it unless you let me win the game!" Nanao said, "Wha?!" she puffed out her cheeks, "Fine! You win."

Nanao exclaimed, "Yes!" "Now gimme!" she started to get mad. "Okay, okay you little brat!" she hissed, and let go of the sweet.

"We win!" someone declared after long pauses of watching 'always-mad-at-you-for-no-reason- Rukia aka Grouchy Rukia' eat it like there was no tomorrow.

In mere second the two 'Rukia's' were standing in front of tem one with white sun dress and the other with a grey blouse and black skirt.

"You have all done wonderful job!" 'Happy-go-lucky Rukia exclaimed. "Well t least some of them…" 'Always-mad blah blah blah you know the rest… Rukia' said glaring at the boys.

"Here's your prize!" they both yelled out, they glowed bright yellow and turned into a rainbow crystal heart, and reappeared, "'always-mad etc… ect…ect… Rukia' talked first, "My name is Yuukan" (Bravery) "And my name is Satori." (Enlightenment) "We are pleased to serve you!" and the heart floated its way to Nanao. "I guess you brats aren't so bad after all!"


	15. What I've Been Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I'm so sorry for the lateness of the last chapter so to make it up to you guys... here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy and don't forget to review so I know I can continue!

Chapter 15: Knowing What I've Been Missing

"The only thing we need to do now is to find all the love related things." Chocola said, looking at her watch, "We have only four hours left until we will be sucked back into the real world." She added.

Since they didn't know of her loving or even as close to liking someone they just wandered aimlessly until…

"Hey look over here!" Yachiru squeaked. They all went over and found a door definitely shaped like a heart… but it sure didn't look like one… it was a gray rusty color with a chain strapped to it in the shape of a cross.

"Alright on three, one… Two… Three!" and the boys pushed the door open and a puff of smoke followed by white… bats?

They silently entered the dimly lit room. Suddenly they saw a little ball of light that danced in front of them it seems to say to follow it. Seemingly having no choice in the dark they followed the strange creature until they came to a… forest.

They looked around them, trees… and the sky was grey. The little light once again gained their attention and continued on. After a few minutes, they came to clearing and just to be on the safe side everyone hid behind the trees while the little light kept on going to the middle.

Everyone lightly gasped at what they saw. Unlike the rest of the forest, it was clear as day with birds perched on top of green trees, grass, and blood… wait… blood?

Then the little light floated gently to a bench right in the middle of everything and landed on something… no… someone. She looked like the 'Dark Rukia' long jet black hair put up on the top of her head, and the normal bangs she normally has (See Shizuma from Strawberry Eggs), purple eyes, pale skin, but the difference was this Rukia was smiling softly with the little lightling on her right index finger.

Without knowing it they all stepped out to see the angelic figure. "Oh, why hello… you must be the people that Tinkling told me about." looking at the puff. This Rukia was wearing a dress ending a few inches below her knees, and barefoot… but what striked them the most were the pink wings on her back.

"Hi… we were wondering… what is this place?" Chocola asked, 'in all my Heart Collecting I've never heard of a forest in a person's heart where her love is supposed to be, and I've have never heard of an angel living in these parts of the human or Shinigami heart.'

She smiled softly, and then it turned into a sad smile, "This is the door to Rukia's love." Chocola thought for a minute, "That can't be possible… I mean… someone's heart that contains love cannot be this dark in here… even more to hold a forest." She said as she walked around the place.

'Angelic Rukia' looked down, "It has been a while since this place has been filled with warmth." She sighed, "Do you know why this place is like this?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Well, it is simple… she's locked her heart away." After the confused silence she continued, "It is very rare to meet someone who's lost their faith in love, someone who doesn't believe in it anymore that they believe that they are alone in the world… forever suffering because of something that wasn't their fault. Wanting so much to cry… but your pride gets in the way… Wanting to 

just run away from life… I can assure you… this kind of feeling is even worse that death itself." She finished softly the last words barely even a whisper.

Everyone reminisced that Rukia must have been feeling all this from the beginning and it was true her pride was too big for her to break down in front of us. She kept it all in for herself hiding inside that stone face.

"We came here to get the Coeur of Love." Ichigo said. "I'm afraid that that would be impossible. No one has ever made it through there… without meeting my sister." She said.

"Your sister?" Soifon asked. "Hai… she's the one that guards the heart… she never lets anyone, and mean anyone get even close to a mile of it, even me." She sighed.

"Wait," Orihime started, "Since you are here shouldn't you be the one protecting the heart not your sister?" "Indeed… but Rukia's mind thought otherwise, and well, I'm stuck here, taking care of this once beautiful world."

"That's why we need the Heart… please… can you show us the way?" Hinamori pleaded. 'Angelic Rukia' looked up, "The reason why I can't fight back about my sister is because alone I can't beat her." She explained sadly.

"That's why we're here!" Orihime chirped, "We'll help you!" "I can see that you truly care for Rukia so… here's the plan."

'Angelic Rukia's POV

"Her territory starts here," I said, it was another forest with purple candles around, in the middle of the clearing was a beautiful torch with what seems to be a necklace floating in the middle surrounded by hot purple flames. Everyone nodded, "Oh, ever flowing light, lend me your power!" I shone a clear blue and the energy flowed out and surrounded the others. "There, I have hidden your cent. Now go!"

Everyone followed to the plan and went, but Orihime stopped and turned back to me, "Good Luck!" she whispered and ran to catch up with the others. "Thank you…"

_Flashback_

_Here's the plan… when we get there, I will use my power to hide our presence… but only for a few minutes… in that time the boys, go around on the right side and the girls on the left side. If everything goes according to plan you can make it behind her to the door where her heart is being kept._

"_Wait but what about you?" Orihime asked out of concern, "It will be sure that she will sense me but not you. So I'm going to distract her while you get the Heart." "What are you gonna do?" Yoruichi asked. I narrowed my eyes at her telling her the answer. "I see…" she said._

_End Flashback_

I saw them silently creeping to the sides of the forest, when I felt something cold and sharp at my neck. "Well, well _sister_… what are doing here?" I tried to move but the knife put more pressure on my neck. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you wanna play?" she mocked.

"Where are you going, **Kiseki.**" (Miracle) I gasped when the knife cut through my skin. "I am here to… take back what is mine." I said. She laughed, and released me, and I fell to the ground holding my injury. 

She came out of the shadows; she was wearing a dark blue dress that ended mid thigh with a sword sheath on her left side, she was wearing the same hairstyle as me except her bangs were a little longer than mine.

She stood there with her arms crossed, a smirk on her beautiful face, and eyes that seemed to glow red in the dark. "Haven't you given up yet?" she asked raising her chin up a centimeter. I looked down to the ground, "No," I said in a barely audible voice. "What was that?" she asked playfully putting a hand behind her ear thinking it would help her ear hear well.

"I said, no." I repeated with a little more force. "I still can't hear you _sister dear_." She mocked. "I said… NO! I am tired of being an outcast since you ruined my life! You ruined Rukia's life! She tried so hard to forget about who caused Ryo's death but you bitch! You're the one who constantly reminds her of the sins that she had committed!" By now the tears flowed down… and when before they dropped to the ground they made a clink sound…

'Dark Rukia's POV

I looked below to where the tears landed… crystal. 'Crystal tears…' "Shi…" (Death) I started, she looked up at me with fierce eyes that matched my own… but I wasn't fazed one bit. "Yami…" (The Dark) "Those are my power…" I started to walk away.

"Urasai!" (Shut up) she yelled out. "Ai means love that is your name." she said, I stopped dead in my tracks. "No it is not… not anymore." He whispered.

Kiseki's POV

"Fight me…" I said. She suddenly stopped… "Why would I do that?" she asked not turning back. "I have been running away from the fact that I don't like the idea of you taking my place. It's my job too, to guard the Coeur of Love. I know that because Rukia stopped believing in love, doesn't mean you can take it over like it was nothing to your eyes."

Normal POV

"That's because it is nothing to my eyes!" Ai yelled back. "How can you say that?! How can you deny your own feelings!"

"Because! Love is useless… it's the reason why Rukia's like this! How I'm like this! She blamed herself for killing Kaien Shiba… she blamed herself that innocent people got killed! She blames herself for killing her one true love!" Ai yelled out. Kiseki gasped, she's never seen her sister break like this. They were twins… so at that moment she was feeling the same way as Ai.

"You're wrong!" Kiseki cried out and conjured up a sword and ran towards Ai. Ai sensing the attack got away with a cut to her left leg. "If that's what you want! That's what you'll get!" and conjured up a sword resembling the Sode no Shirayuki except black and same with Kiseki except hers was sky blue.

"How can you say such lowly things about Rukia?!" Kiseki yelled landing a blow to Ai but was blocked by the other's sword.

Ai hit back but only grazed over her shoulder and the dress ripped. "She was the one who killed Ryo!"

"That may be true but… she had to do it! That was his only hope!" "No it wasn't!"

_Flashback_

"_Rukia…" a boy with blue hair breathed out. "No! Ryo! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried, "It's… not… your… fault."_

Back in Soul Society with Miaka

"Only two more hours…" she said as she put a cold towel on Rukia's head.

"_My head hurts…" I said weakly._

_My name is Rukia… I am an orphan… I am the last heir of my family. Lord Leartes Montague killed my whole family. That night I saw my parents getting killed. Cordelia my best friend yelled at me to get out. Lord Conrad saved me and Cordelia from the castle and we were in his care. Since then I have been searched for… that is why I dress up as The Crimson Whirlwind! As a boy. _

_My allies and friends are Francisco, an intelligent man; Curio, a skilled swordsman; Antonio, Conrad's grandson; Tybalt, Ryo's half brother; Lady Portia, Ryo's mother; Lady Ariel and William, very good friends that have helped us; Benvolio, once an enemy now a friend_

_My enemies are, Lord Montague, the one who killed everyone in the castle down to every servant that worked for my family; Mercutio, later the heir of the Montagues, his father was killed by Montague_

_Hermione… she tried two times to kill me because I had feelings for Ryo, she was sincerely in love with him. She thought I was going to kill Ryo._

_And last but not least Ryo… my one true love._

_We met at the Rose Ball where I sneaked inside. The exact place where we met was in the palace near a fountain with Irises in it. We fell in love._

_The Tree of Escalus was the source of all of life on Neo Verona surnamed the floating city. They needed me to be their sacrifice… and Ophelia was the person in charge of that._

_After Mercutio killed Lord Montague, he ran away. I was to go onto the thrown. But I knew… I couldn't…_

_On my chest… is the design of wings… each day it gets bigger until it grows out of me. Neo Verona was going to collapse… unless I sacrifice myself. The night that Lord Montague was killed, I decided it was time to end it all. _

_I came to Ophelia knowing what would be done. On my way… I had to fight Ryo… he was keeping me from sacrificing myself._

_But in the end… _

_I woke up from my slumber to see one Ryo's sword stabbed into Ophelia's chest… and one of Ophelia's vines had pierced Ryo in the heart._

_He died in my arms… "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep our promise at the church… but… I don't regret this. I love you" were the last words he said to me._

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the abandoned churches' isle holding a bouquet of Irises. I went up the stand with Ryo and we swore our love, "I Ryo will promise," "I Rukia will promise," "That," "That," "We will be together eternally." We both ended at the same time._

_End Flashback_

_I cried… "I cannot live without you, not now… not ever. Even if… Ophelia is dead… the seed of Escalus still lives inside of me. I have no reason to live."_

_With Ryo still in my arms, "Oh, Seed of Escalus… save this world." I whispered. "I love you, too" wings grew from my back enclosing me and Ryo in a blinding light, "We will keep our promise… we will be bound eternally for eternity."_

_And I died…_

_To make sure no one knows about my past… I have sealed myself into the body of a girl with jet black hair, purple eyes. _

_And I died…_

Back to the others

They were at their limits, they both knew… but they just didn't want to, it now or never. One of them will lose.

"You were always weak this way Ai!" she yelled fiercely trying to get up the cold grassy ground. "Weak? You were the one who always cried t the simplest moments when life would get hard." Ai yelled back coughing up blood.

They quickly got up and ran to get their swords. They continued fighting for fifteen minutes until…

"Hey! The gates are locked!" someone yelled out from the sidelines. The girls looked up from their fight, "You idiots," Kiseki whispered and clutched her head with her free hand.

Ai's eyes widened, "So that's it?! You came all the way here to steal the heart! You traitor, how can you think so low as to do this to me?!" I yelled. Everything became silent.

"I did this for us! You spend all your time here! Throwing away, keeping way the thing that Rukia needs most right now!" Kiseki yelled.

"I am doing this for us! If I let this feeling out she will once again suffer!" Kiseki yelled and charged.

CLASH


	16. A Fluffy Randomness Issue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

This is really short so I might think it's just a filler chapter to loosen us up a bit… WARNING: Major randomness. Please don't kill me for this… weird chapter. See ya! Read and Review. The next chapter should be coming in two days or so!

The Moon's Sorrow Is Hidden Within The Darkness Of the Night

Moonlight Shadow Maiden

Chapter 16:

Clink

Gasp! Ai's eyes were wide… so were Kiseki's and everyone's gasps could be heard echoing. "Kisekiiiiii!" Orihime screamed through the air.

Ai's sword was pierced through Kiseki… and Kiseki's sword vice- versa.

"I'm… sorry." Kiseki said, as their powers faded their swords faded also, and they landed on the ground.

On the side lines Orihime was about to go to them when a hand stopped her, "I don't think now is a good time. Leave them alone for a while." Rangiku's compassionate side said. She nodded and kept watching.

They tried to breathe, "Ai… I'm really sorry… I… never… meant… for… this… to… happen." Kiseki said weakly. "Ha… I … also… never… thought… that… I… would… lose…. To… you." Ai said back.

"I… guess…we…really…are…ying…and…yang." They said together and giggled.

"You're right… Ai… she… was… suffering." "Yeah… but… that… still… doesn't… mean… I… had… the… right… to… keep… it… away… from… her." They said.

Kiseki then held up her hand to signal for Orihime to come over. She came over with Hinamori by her side.

"Orihime… Hinamori… there is no need to heal us… we have done our jobs…" they said together. "The key to the doors… is us… please us them well…" and with that… they disappeared into a little snow flakes and reappeared as two hearts. One Pure White… and one pure Dark.

Chocola went over to them… "So these are the keys…"

Flashback

_When we got to two huge golden gates… we found that they were locked. There was a heart shaped dent on each gate. So, we tried the thing that seemed more logic instead of breaking the poor doors down. _

_They tried putting the hearts that they got before and tried fitting them inside. They fit like a glove except that they didn't do anything._

_After much of Ichigo's and Renji's screaming for it t open, then pleading, then begging and finally I hit them on the head and they both got an idea._

"_Hey! Why don't we go ask 'Angelic Rukia'?" they said together, and then glared at each other, "It was my idea! Grrrrr!" and they both ran back towards where this fight is. That's when I remembered we weren't supposed to get caught! We weren't even supposed to be here! I ran after them but their competitive skills seemed to help with their agility and I came too late when they shouted that they couldn't open the gates._

_End Flashback_

"Thank you Kiseki… Ai," Hinamori and Orihime each took one heart and we raced over to the gates.

When they arrived, they each put a heart into the crevice in the golden doors. When they were successfully placed on, they glowed a beautiful light pink and floated out, merged together with a ting sound and floated back right in the middle of the two doors.

Chocola looked closely and thought, 'I see… the pure heart of Kiseki and the dark heart of Ai merged to become a new kind of heart. She looked at Ichigo… 'It is a mixture of good and evil, sustaining balance with each other. Helping each other, one cannot exit without the other'

With Miaka and Rukia

Miaka sighed for the millionth time for the past hour. "Only thirty minutes left." She looked at Rukia, her face was pale as a ghost and her pulse could only maintain the minimum length, but enough so that she could hold on for the maximum if we're lucky, of forty-five minutes.

"Please hurry… time is running out!" she silently pleaded, and put her hands together to pray to the Gods.

Back with the others

The gate slowly opened before them and slowly they took a step forward, followed by a blinding light coming their way. They had no choice but to look away and cover their eyes from the immense energy being thrown at them.

When the light died down they gasped.

That's all! Just kidding!

When the light died down they gasped, on the beautifully decorated walls were pictures of what looked like Rukia… they thought in an older… more mature… sexy form, much like Kiseki and the fierce violet eyes like Ai.

In every picture it showed her with a man with dark blue hair and handsome blue eyes. All the girls screamed at the handsome face that was before them.

They looked around the room until they found a huge mirror, no, a portrait of all the Rukias' they met up until now, what amazed them at that moment was when Kiseki and Ai's picture suddenly appeared on the photo smiling and holing hands like sisters should.

On the far right was the sweet 'Kimono Rukia' sitting gracefully on a bench. Then next to her was Happy-go-lucky Rukia holding an arrow in one hand and smiling. Next are the two sisters Tsuki and Hana, Tsuki was standing on a tree branch right behind the bench, and Hana was kneeling on the ground picking up a flower.

Then were Kiseki and Ai, Kiseki was sitting with her back resting on a tree bark, and Ai was on the side of where Kiseki was arms crossed and eyes closed, and a smirk on her face. And all around them were sakura blossoms falling.

I was a beautiful portrait to see. Suddenly they heard a noise from the west side of the room. They approached it and found that it was a door just a crack open, and what made the noise they heard was the door's creaking sound when it began to open.

They peeked in through the little crack, but nothing was seen, only pitch black. They heard a noise again… it sounded like someone sobbing. They opened the door full way and they went inside then somehow, someone stepped on something that made the door slam behind them.

They went back to the door… but… nothing was there… just another wall. "Where did the door go?" Shunsui asked, everyone shrugged and just when they were about to move one more step they heard someone crying again, and this time they could tell by the voice it was girl and it came from all the way in the middle of the room.

"Would it be impossible to get some light in here?!" Soifon yelled sarcastically as if waiting for some answer. There was a thick silence, nonce again interrupted by the light sobbing which was becoming more and more audible.

They approached discreetly, but again **someone **stepped on **something** that made the ground open up and they all fell in.

They all fell in and slid across a huge slide (DUH) then they each got paired up and got sucked into tubes that went up and down, left and right. (Déjà vu much!)

When they finally stopped… it went around again in one more loupe before spitting them harshly and they landed on the floor at the same spot creating a human pile… (I think that's what it's called…)

They looked around them when they got their heads back together and found they were in the place as before. This time around they ,made sure that the **someone**, all glared at Yachiru who stepped on the first one who made the door disappear. Then to the **other someone**, all glared at Mayuri for the shortest time before he noticed they were looking at him, and turned away whistling.

After a few more steps they finally arrived at a spot where there was some sort of glowing energy that suddenly puffed up and grew ears… then a cute tail… followed by a mouth a buttoned nose and little whiskers… topped off with cute little eyes.

They all moved back in shock. In front of them was a flying puff ball that had the face of a cute little bunny/cat, with a fluffy tail.

They all moved one step forward, "Poof!" it said and they all moved one step backwards. Mayuri just examined it and stared at it for the longest time… the fluff and himself were now having a glaring contest. When suddenly, "Achoo! Poo! Cha!" it said in a cute little voice.

The boys just looked confused while the girls awed. "What did it say?" Uryuu asked. "Why don't you ask it smart-ass?" Renji shot at him. "Well excuse me for not being a **genius** like **you**!" Uryuu exclaimed with a lot of sarcasm.

"Why you!" "Hello… my name is Kiki!" the little thing said. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Who said that?" Ichigo asked.

They all turned slowly at the puff ball, that was smiling cutely, "It was me!" it said again in a kindergartner's voice. They all stared wide-eyed.

One thing was going through their minds…

'I must be going crazy!'


	17. Chapter 17 and 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Sorry I'm a little late… but here's a double chapter because Chap. 18 is short but cha 17 is long… well, hope you like it. Please review after reading, I'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 17: A Sacrifice and A Problem

"Hi! My name is Kiki!" the now named Kiki the puff said. "H-hi…" Hinamori stuttered still freaked out. Kiki blinked and looked around her surroundings. "Wooow! It sue is dawk in hewe!" she said again.

"Yeah, about that, could you maybe get some light in here?" Ukitake said as politely as he could, still not believing the fact that he's talking to this thing.

Kiki dropped her head for a moment, "I dowt know mishter… gomenosai…" she apologized and started tearing up, "Whaaaa! I can't do anything!" she cried. Her cries were a powerful power if I do say so myself. The sound energy it was making was making everyone hold their ears at the very high pitched, loud voice.

Yoruichi stepped up in an attempt to calm it down; she tried screaming over the noise, "It's OK! It's not your fault! Please stop crying!" she yelled. Kiki started to calm down and floated at top speed into Yoruichi's arms and sniffled. (Warning: a bit Ooc) "It's okay… um… Kiki." She said as she gently petted Kiki.

After a few minutes of ear pounding noise and a few gaped at how sensitive Yoruichi can really be. "Wow," Ichigo started, "If I didn't know better… I would actually think Yoruichi is girl!"

Thick silence cricket cricket

It was followed by Yoruichi turning around slowly towards Ichigo with red eyes. She let go of Kiki and Kiki just said, "Oh, oh… mishter in bwig, bwig twoble." She whispered to herself and went hiding behind Byakuya. The boys near him just snickered a little, "Hihihihi" until they were stopped by Byakuya's death glare imposed on them.

"Ichigo… what.did.you.say?" she spit out the words forcefully. "Umm… you're… a… beautiful… umm… girl?" Yoruichi started steaming.

She looked up at him with her feline eyes, lips in a frown… suddenly… it turned into a smirk… "A _woman_ you baka." She whispered to herself.

Ichigo pricked up his ears, "Pardon… I… umm… didn't quite catch that last line."

Yoruichi turned her gaze to the ground, "I said…" then she started smirking widely that it could be mistaken as a smile… (In your dreams) "I said, here's your proof!" she abruptly, took Ichigo to a corner and we could hear some fabric shuffling followed by a, "Aaaah my eyes! Put some clothes back on!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, 'Ichigo you bastard!' Nanao thought before everyone turned their attention back to Kiki who was now on top of Byakuya's head.

At the mere sight of seeing something white, soft and fluffy on _**the Kuchiki Byakuya**_, could bring any fan-girl to die a happy… girl? (Tell me… have you ever heard of 'dying a happy girl before?... 'dying a happy man'… so would it change?)

"Tell us where the exit is." Hitsugaya just blurted out. (Very straight forward… but still cute… did you guys know that he is the most popular character in Bleach? And in third place is Rukia… although I'm still wondering about the second place… Ichigo?)

Kiki scratched the top of her head with her tail, "Yesh… itsh ova thwe" she said pointing to the northern wall from where they were standing with her tail.

"Ah! So, anyone got a flashlight anywhere?" Uryuu asked. "Yeah," Sado answered… everyone looked surprised… he hasn't talked since what? Since they arrived here he has only spoken two or three times… we were thinking he was gone… weird.

They all turned to where he was pointing and definitely there was a door there… accompanied by a red EXIT sign on top of it… major sweat- drop.

They all went towards it, and said goodbye to Kiki who just looked at them and disappeared.

After they got out of the dark room outside seemed to blind them all. It took a few minutes to readapt their eyes to the light.

"Where do we go now?" Nanao asked. "Maybe over… there." Hinamori gaped. Everyone else turned her way and also gaped… why haven't they noticed this before?

It was a gate that looked exactly like the gate before, and it was actually opened! They started to go in when, "Atsoo" a voice said, everyone looked around to find nothing but when the "Atsoo," came again, they began to wonder if it wasn't…

"Hi ewerybowy!" Kiki reappeared. "Kiki! What are you doing here?!" Yoruichi screamed out of nowhere. "If youwe wooking fow wookia her pwison is ova hewe." And floated away, but since no one followed her, she turned back and said, "Twew is onwy 15 minutes weft." She said sadly.

On that note every head nodded and began running to catch up to Kiki.

When Kiki abruptly stopped, and ran behind Yoruichi, everyone was surprised. But everything was answered when a roar came from up front. "What the heck is that?!" Renji blurted out. Kiki came shaking from behind Yoruichi and said, "It is one of the demons that try to destroy Rukia's memory… that was the sentence of Ophelia's spell."

"All you have to do is to kill it to get to the door behind it. Rukia's soul is trapped inside that door… and you have less than 10 minutes." She said, looking down. "We will never make in time to beat this thing and get her out of here in LESS THAN TEN MINUTES!" someone screamed.

"If you want…" Kiki started out shyly, everyone turned to her, "If you want… I have a special power that stops time everywhere in any and every world there is for 15 minutes more." "Umm… Okay…"

"Hai…" she closed her eyes and glowed brightly until you could only see the light, and it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until she took the form of a human.

She had green hair with big yellow eyes, she was about let's say… 18 years old by the looks of it. "Uh… Kiki?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah?!" she screamed. "Okay… here we go…" and she started to glow again. Then Yoruichi stopped her, "What will happen to you after you stop time?" she asked. "Well… I'll… be… fine." Kiki said hesitantly. "Just go!" and pushed them away from her.

They all went behind her a few meters away and watched the show as she glowed again a bright yellow and everything around them went grey and all was silent.

They looked around them, and slowly went forward. They saw the monster just hanging there… but Kiki wasn't where she was supposed to be. They all looked down. She lied; she wasn't going to be fine. She said that to reassure us so that we couldn't stop her.

In actuality we knew that to stop time… it was an impossible feat to do. So with an impossible feat there is always a sacrifice we must make.

Continuing on to their purpose they now had 25 minutes to get Rukia out of here thanks to Kiki. They ran towards the golden gates… again.

They opened the door and it seemed to suck them in… which was exactly what it was doing, and it closed behind them, leaving them in darkness… again.

This time inside they could hear a voice; it was faint, but still audible, it said, "Stop… leave me alone… please…"

Back To Miaka and Rukia

"What is going on?!" Miaka screamed at the top of her lungs. A few minutes ago she was about to go and get some new bandages when she felt a different energy emanating from Rukia's body. "How is she using her powers like that?" Miaka said, and went back to Rukia's sleeping form.

"Now, what could have made this happen? It seems like she's… creating a source of energy… hmm… concerning time… but… what could it be?" Miaka was thinking, and thinking, (In Fushigi Yugi… she's not too bright… she was in a life and death situation but she still finds time to eat the bait… which were her favorite foods)

The time energy was getting stronger and stronger… anyone would've known that… if they weren't trying to figure out what would be the cause, until…

"I got it! It's a time stopping spell! Oh no… shield!" just in time as everything went grey around her, the clouds, birds, wind stopped moving.

With Rukia

"_We have come for you, __**Rukia.**__ You will sleep here and you will never go anywhere, again. Here, they cannot hurt you… here they cannot touch you… here they cannot care for you… here they will not reach you." The voice said eerily._

"_No… my friends will come fore me…" Rukia said wearily. "Are you sure?" it said again. "My friends… will… never let… me down. Stop… leave me alone… please. " "You sure don't sound like it. What do you really want… what do you really think?" _

"_I don't know… I don't know."_

Back to The OTHERS

"I don't know…" a whisper said, it echoed throughout the room. "Rukia? Rukia, where are you?" Ichigo cried out, but there was no answer until, "Leave me alone!" Rukia screamed, Ichigo was a bout to say something when, "You will stay in this place forever, so why not have some company?" an eerie voice said. "Leave… leave!" Rukia's voice said again.

They looked around everywhere to find where Rukia's voice came from. When they found her they panicked.

She was crying inside a mirror to the other side of where they were. (I know, I know, too many mirrors, sigh.)

They went closer to the mirror, which was as dark as where they were right now. When they got close enough, they looked through, and Shunsui touched it but… his hand just passed right through.

Without even thinking twice Ichigo ran through with the others telling him to come back. It wasn't that they didn't want to go in… it was just that they couldn't, the now mirror was as solid as rock… maybe because… it did turn to rock! Now they had no way to enter inside.

"What happened to the portal?" Nanao asked. "It turned to stone… what is there to ask?" Renji answered her, thinking she was smarter than that. It seems like she read his mind and hit the back of his head, "Not that! I mean where it went!"

Chocola went up to examine it. "It seems like someone doesn't want us here so they put up security just as Ichigo got through."

Ichigo ran forward not even looking back. "Rukia!" He yelled when he saw her silhouette, he ran to her crouched form and kneeled down, "Rukia," he whispered gently to her. She looked up just a notch, but still he could see the tear stains on her face.

They looked at each other for a little while until she began crying again. "Don't cry Rukia… Let's get you back home." He said as he stood up and picked her gently in his arms.

He just went for a few steps when a voice stopped him. "You will not get away with her!" he said, it was the same voice as before.

Ichigo looked behind him to see… Ophelia!

Chapter 18: The Eyes That I Dream About

Ophelia was about to shoot at him when a familiar arrow shot trough it. "Miss me much?" 'Bow and Arrow Rukia appeared, and also every other Rukia too.

'Kimono Rukia' stepped up to him, "Go… we will take care of Ophelia." She said gently. Ichigo had no choice but to obey since he had no other choice and time was running out fast. The time that Kiki gave us already wasted away leaving with only 10 minutes left.

He ran as fast as he could through the darkness until he found the mirror he came though. He passed trough it with great speed that he let go of Rukia and went flying, meanwhile everyone was looking at Rukia with worry who landed on Hitsugaya.

Chocola spoke to reassure them, "This is Rukia's soul… we must get her out of this room before… 5 minutes!"

They all ran around searching for the exit with no avail. 3 minutes. Yachiru stepped on something… again. And a light appeared. 2 minutes. They ran towards the light, and when they finally came there was light… 1 minute... but the door was locked!

50 seconds!

They banged on it.

40 seconds!

They screamed at it.

30 seconds!

They cursed it.

20 seconds!

They made fun of it.

10 seconds!

They asked it.

And it opened everyone sweat- dropped and ran through!

But everyone was trying to get out of there at the same time!

10 seconds!

Everyone pushed themselves through, at least tried

9, 8, 7…

They shoved at each other

6, 5, 4…

They yelled and finally…

3…

The wall broke and they all got out of the room at the same time!

2…

1… 0… Game Over! (Sorry couldn't help it! XD)

They all got sucked into a black hole and they were back to square one in the vortex and were falling in at an alarming speed until…

POOF!

They landed nicely on something that felt like a bed. They all opened their eyes and found that it was king… no ACE sized bed. Then they could hear a voice saying.

"Hey! I was just about to take a nap!" Everyone looked at the red-head who was frowning. A few more seconds of silence until, "Hey! You're back!" Miaka yelled excitedly.

Miaka was rambling on and on about how everyone was safe and about the time stopping which lasted for 15 minutes when, "Oh I forgot! Did you bring Rukia's soul back?" everyone nodded.

They all went towards Rukia who gained her natural color back on her face.

Ichigo was in his own world now. 'Thank goodness I made it in time. All I wish now is to see those sparkling onyx eyes look at me with the spark that is always in them. I want to see the eyes that I dream about every night. The eyes that haunt me.'

Rukia began breathing louder and her eyes fluttered open, everyone was full of joy.

Rukia looked at all of them and started to open her mouth to speak…

Sorry about the cliffhanger!

Also for any MAR fans I just put up a new fanfic for MAR, it's called Koyuki's Journey! Ja Ne!


	18. The Unexpected Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters present in my story

This chap is bit long. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! I really hope on getting more of them!

The Moon's Sorrow Is Hidden Within The Darkness Of The Night

Moonlight Shadow Maiden

Chapter 19: The Unexpected Expected

Ichigo laid on his back on the rooftop of the Kuchiki domain and sighed, "What could've happened."

Orihime dropped down on her futon and sighed, "Ichigo… how are you taking this?"

Ishida and Sado were still eating their diner in silence, just… thinking on their own.

Shunsui was trying to cheer up Nanao, but only got a hit in the head with her fan.

Yoruichi sat on Soukyoku Hill and looked out to Soul Society.

Miaka and Chocola went home and started studying right away.

Unohana sat in her home drinking tea with Isane.

Rangiku and Hinamori were taking a hot bath in the springs, not in high humor.

Renji was drinking sake in a bar outside on Rukongai.

Byakuya was sitting in the gardens with Hisana's picture beside him; he stroked her visage on the picture.

Ukitake was drinking sake in a sitting room in the 10th Division with Hitsugaya.

And Rukia… well Rukia is sleeping in her room. Tired.

Flashback

_She opened her mouth to speak…_

"_Who are you?" she asked. Everyone looked at her with shock. Orihime went up to her, "Rukia… it's us." She said._

"_I don't know you." Rukia said plainly. Renji then stepped up, "Rukia… this is not funny… stop with this joke."_

"_If it was a joke I would be laughing… whoever you are…" she said staring at him blankly._

_Miaka and Chocola looked at each other, "Oh, no…" they both said. Ukitake turned around, "What do you mean 'oh, no'?" he asked._

"_You must've been too late." Miaka said. "No…" Chocola thought, "If they we didn't make it she wouldn't be waking up… unless… remember what 'bow and arrow Rukia told us!"_

_They all thought for a minute…_

_The demons around here are trying to get rid of the precious memories Rukia has left… the memories Rukia has left… has left_

_It was playing in their head and they looked back to Rukia. She was looking at them confusedly and tried to stand up._

_Yes… tried to stand up… as soon as she did she fell back down again. She tried for a few times until they noticed that she kept on falling until Byakuya stopped her on her 11__th__ fall, "I am taking her home." _

_She just stared at him, "Home? What home? My home is in Neo Verona with Lord Conrad." She said, Byakuya stopped in his tracks… not because he was surprised… but because a hand that was clutching his captain's robe._

_He looked back to see Chocola looking at Rukia. "She's definitely lost her memory but… she's only lost her memory of ever being here in Soul Society… although… everything before that she probably remembers."_

_Miaka came up to her, "Why is that?" _

_Chocola thought, "Because… we got what we needed in her Shinigami heart… she's dead… meaning that she doesn't necessarily use her human heart except for storing the memories of her previous life, in the living world. It also means that since she was dead, Ophelia's spell was cut in half… if it was her human heart that got hit… she would be dead."_

_Miaka was dizzy, "So, long story short, she's lost all her memories about after she was dead." Miaka said simply. "Exactly… now… I have to gather some info on how to reverse this spell… I'll be back in a while, and I'm gonna take the Coeurs with me for help. Miaka… do me a favor and please ask anyone you know who could come here tomorrow to check up on Rukia."_

"_Why? Can't I stay here?" she asked. "No, I need your help on something with me and Vanilla." She transformed into her witch form, and sat on her broom, but not before looking back at the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can… Miaka jump on. Take care of Rukia. I'll send someone here to check on her tomorrow!" and with that Miaka climbed onto the broom and they disappeared in blinding flash._

_End Flashback_

A few more hours of sighing…

Everyone went to sleep… except…

"I've got to see her." He sneaked into the Kuchiki gardens which led straight away to Rukia's bedroom. He silently slid the door open just a crack to make sure nobody else was in there… there was no one… if there was… he would be a dead… dead man.

He slid the door open more, just enough so that he can slip in. He looked around the well lit room. "Now why would they leave the light on?" he asked himself.

He looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and kneeled down next to her, "Hey Rukia… it's me… Renji… umm… I was just out with some friends when I decided that would come to visit you… I know, I know… why I couldn't wait until the morning… maybe because… I wanted to tell you without being bothered by everyone else."

He looked at her pure face… so innocent… but… he certainly didn't like it to tell the truth. He preferred the strong- willed Rukia that always kicks his butt. He prefers the Rukia that smirks at him evilly. He prefers the Rukia he met a long time ago in the streets of Rukongai. He preferred _**his**_ Rukia back.

"I would trade the world itself if I can have you kicking my butt right now." He laughed. He looked down, "I know now you have suffered do much in your life… more than you show it… but you were always stubborn with pride." He sighed, "Maybe that's why I fell in love with you the moment we met each other. I fell in love with you… the one that kicks me around like I'm a piece of shit… but still cares enough that when I get the slightest injury you come to my aid. That is the person I'm looking for in a girl. Now, I found all that in you. So please… remember… remember everyone… remember me."

"What kind of shit am I talking about? You're not even awake for gods' sake!" he whispered loudly. "But what I said is true." And he kissed her on her forehead and shunpo-ed out of there."

But… the night is still young… and so is someone else who just couldn't _**wait**_ to see her again…

"My, my would'a look a'that. The little Kuchiki sleep'n soundly." He smirked, "Now what hav' you gotten yourself into this time… _**Rukia- chan**_." He smiled, "I'll just leave you a present…" he said as he put something on her bedside table and smiled.

"Gin… It's time to go." "Hai, hai, don't need to get your pants on fire Aizen. Just have to finish something."

Aizen shunpo-ed out of the doorway, leaving Gin with Rukia. He went to her bedside, "I'm really sorry little Kuchiki." He looked down and somber, "I really didn't mean to cause' ya'll pain. Wait what the heck am I talking about?! I must be going crazy! I cannot be falling for her!"

"Damn it! I just told myself I'm falling for her! I'm crazy I tell ya, crazy!" he yelled.

Then suddenly all the lights outside the room began to light up one by one, "Damn it! Gotta fly!" then he shunpo-ed out without a trace.

A second later Byakuya came barging in through the door almost looking frantic, but didn't show it of course. He looked throughout the room. He thought, 'I thought I sensed a familiar reiatsu in here somewhere.' He went to stand over to Rukia's bed, 'She's still here…'

He walked to the door leading to the garden, 'Who opened this?' His eyes narrowed, and he locked it with a key and walked out of the room.

While he was walking a servant came to his side, "Master Kuchiki… w- would you l-like anything?" he said timidly, "Send four of my most trusted guards to guard the front and side doors to my sister's room." He said hastily before entering his quarters and shutting it in the poor servant boy's face before he fell to the ground holding his nose.

"Now… what could have made Master Kuchiki this mad?" he said while rubbing his sore nose, then running to the head maid to tell her what he was told to get.

Of hearing this, Rukia's personal maid became panicked, "What could have happened to you Miss Rukia?" she said depressed.

The next day…

Orihime, Hinamori, and Unohana waited on Soukyoku Hill for any signs of seeing the person that Miaka sent. They waited there for 15 minutes until they saw a light shining, they turned to it and the first thing they noticed was… pink.

"Hi everybody… Orihime, Hinamori." She said. Orihime just stared until she shook her head, "Sakura!" and they hugged each other, "Yup! Sakura Haruno at your humble service," and she bowed down in a mocking way. (Nope you're not dreaming… Haruno Sakura from Naruto is in my fic!)

"Miaka seemed frantic about Rukia… well… so is everybody else; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and even Naruto who has only met her once!"

"Wow… Rukia really has a way with people." Hinamori said joining the conversation. "Yeah…" Then Hinamori remembered something important. "Oh yeah! Did you find any traces of Uchiha Sasuke?" she said, and regretted ever saying it when Sakura looked down to the ground, "No… Naruto and the others… couldn't bring him back… he's now in the hands of Orochimaru."

"I'm sorry," the girls both said to their friend. "Well, there's no use brooding over Sasuke… let's go!" she said as she marched on ahead of the others with Unohana following close behind.

Orihime and Hinamori looked at each other and spoke with their eyes, 'Sasuke? Sasuke? Not Sasuke- _kun_? What has gotten into her?' Hinamori contacted. 'She's in love with him… but still trying to prove that she doesn't… how sad unrequited love.' Orihime stared back.

'Talk about it… unrequited love…' Hinamori thought and frowned, 'Hina- san… I know that you are thinking about that cockroach Aizen.' Orihime said knowingly. (Orihime isn't that innocent when it comes to talking is she?) 'Anyways… we'd better take this medic- nin to Rukia before she gets all depressed from our previous subject.'

Sakura abruptly stopped and looked back, "You know I can talk with my eyes, too… I heard every little detail… after all… Ino and I used to do the glaring talk every so often in the past." Orihime laughed sheepishly while putting her hand on the back of her head, Hinamori just looked the other way finding that the rock there was most interesting, meanwhile Unohana just looked at them with a smile… but what is really going on in her head?

'Well… Sasuke Uchiha has run away… Sakura depressed… Hinamori thinking about Aizen and unrequited love… sigh… the young ones these days… they don't even notice that I was listening to their eye contact. Well, just keep smiling Retsu… just keep smiling… just keep smiling.' She repeated to herself, 'Well, they've stopped talking… for once. Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… team 7… ha! Take that you children, I'm not a fan-girl drooling over someone… although… Hatake… Kakashi. Ohhh… how his name makes me shiver. Hatake… Kakashi.'

In Naruto's World

Kakashi pocked his head out of his book and sneezed, "Someone must be talking about me! Achoo!"

Back to Unohana

'Hatake Retsu… Retsu Hatake… Kakashi Unohana… Unohana Kakashi… UnoKak… KakUno… Lovey dovey'

"Unohana taicho? Hoo hoo? Unohana-taicho are you there?" she asked the daydreaming captain. "Huh? Oh yes…" she looked around her, "We're here." She said plainly. "Yes… we kind of noticed that 10 minutes ago… Sakura already went inside."

"Oh dear… I must be going to my squad right now girls… bye bye!" and she walked off, thinking, 'Wedding bells ring for us! Cupid oh cupid! Make him fall in love with me so that I can be…

MRS. HATAKE RETSU UNOHANA! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Well, it's time to see the patients.' She sang in a sing songy voice and shut the door behind her.

To The Depths Of Hell Where Gin… Ichimaru… is getting an appointment to see a psychiatrist.

"Please sit down Mister Gin." A Man wearing a green suit with glasses and a hollow's mask said. Gin closed the door behind him and sat on the long sofa chair thing they always have in a psychiatrist's room. "Why hello Grimmjow… I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, you know… I have some free time so why not listen to stories more pathetic tan my own life I once said and fell upon this industry… literally." He said.

Flashback

"_Those damn hollows… always marking what's theirs," he turned to the bunch of hollows bundled up to each other around an object. "JUST KEEP THAT PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T NEED IT!" he yelled at them, reasons? You decide:_

_He just drank 7 bottles of Sake non-stop a few hours before._

_He just wanted to yell at those freaking bastards_

_He just got beat by 5 girls… for not buying their delicious girl scout cookies_

_He just got slapped by a __**real**__ girl… for trying to hit on her_

_He just almost got fired from his job by losing to a little boy at poker_

_He just lost his clothes and money by losing to the kid_

_He just wanted to relieve his stress_

_He just got slapped… by a man, what's more pathetic?_

_He just got slapped… by his mother_

_All of the above_

_After his mother slapped him he went flying… literally out of the house's rooftop and landed in an industry for Psyches which he now calls, 'The people that are more pathetic that me'_

_End Flashback_

Gin just stared about him with his mouth open, "You really need to get a life…" he said and relaxed on the couch. "Yeah… I've heard that from 5 preschoolers, 1 should I mention hot lady, a man, and my mother… and now… _**you**_." He snorted. "So… what's your crappy problem that _**the**_ Gin Ichimaru comes to a place for Psychos…? I mean 'People that are more pathetic than me'

"I sort of feel this feeling around a certain person which makes me insane." He said putting a hand on his head.

"What do you fell around this… person." Grimmjow asked wanting to really know. "It makes me fell all warm inside and then feel guilt of what I have done."

"Warm feeling and guilt…" he noted on a pad, "Anything else?" he said professionally.

"Well… I have been feeling guilty but most of all… I feel torn apart that I did something like that."

"I see…" Grimm for short said and wrote again on his pad. "I know what your problem is." He said out of the blue.

"You're in love." He just said simply and relaxed in his chair. "In love? You must be crazy… I cannot be falling in love." Gin said.

"Hey… even I find him attractive." He said and Gin awkwardly said, "Who?" "Aizen off course." Gin clutched his head feeling like it was going to explode at any second. "You idiot!!" he yelled and hit Grimm on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Okay… I was just kidding… but seriously you're in love." He said as he regained himself and sat down sipping at the tea that was on the small coffee table next to him.

"In love? I cannot actually be in love with the little Kuchiki." He whispered to himself. Grimm widened his eyes, spit out the tea, dropped the cup, and fell back in the chair.

When he came back up, he had a flustered look while Gin smirked at him. "The little Kuchiki? You don't mean Rukia Kuchiki do you?" he asked the silver- haired man.

Gin just looked outside the window and sighed, "Oh my devil!" he said as he shot up from being on the floor. "You cannot be in love with _**Rukia Kuchiki**_! That's against the law, man! She pure and your dark!" he screamed.

Gin only sighed again at the ruckus the vizancar was making, "That's exactly why… she's so pure… innocent… too innocent to spend her time with that stuck up bastard of what she calls a brother and those other Shinigami… mainly Renji and Ichigo." He spit out.

Grimm just looked in shock… _The_ Gin Ichimaru was sighing, looking out the window, jealous… and even more… IN LOVE! "The world is ending." He said randomly.

Gin turned to him, "Excuse me?" he asked, Grimm just stared into space and this time he yelled much louder, "THE WORLD IS ENDING!" and he ran out the door, not even bothering to open it.

Gin sighed again, "Amateurs…" he shook his head and jumped out the window.

Back with Rukia in her room

She was silently leaning on her bedside head on bed while her arms just hung loosely at her sides. Her eyes had lost its spark.

Flash back

_Sakura came into the room quietly, thinking that Rukia might still be asleep. She was, but I guess she's a light sleeper if by the sound of footsteps her eyes opened automatically like a robot does. Sakura walked over to her friend, "Hi Rukia," she said gently._

_Rukia only stared back with no emotion whatsoever on her face. Her eyes half lidded with a bored expression… it kind of made Sakura think of Sasuke but soon pushed that thought out of her mind. _

"_Rukia?" she asked again, when there came no answer she looked at the girl's eyes. "She's asleep." She said like it was the most impossible thing in the world._

"_Asleep? With her eyes open?" Hinamori asked. "Well, she was in shock so I wouldn't blame her if her body moves of their own accord." She said before she checked Rukia's temperature. "Let's see… her temperature is fine… her pulse is normal…" then she checked Rukia's body briefly, searching for any injuries._

"_You really healed her up well." Sakura said as she examined Rukia's eyes with a light. "Yeah, thanks." Orihime said embarrassed about the sudden compliment. _

_After her check-up, Sakura gave her some medicine, because she thought about a certain problem that has occurred. Only she, Rukia, Byakuya, and Yamamoto-sama knew of this secret._

_The rest didn't even know why she was giving her medication for no reason, but just kept quiet. Then Sakura stood up, "Would you two please leave the room?" she asked, before any of the two could ask why they were already out the door and it locked behind them._

_When she and Rukia were alone, she took out test tubes and took some blood from Rukia. Throughout Rukia said nothing she never moved. She put the tube safely in the backpack she was carrying and gave Rukia two more pills. _

_When she came out, the other two stared at her. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on her again." The three headed over to the hill and bade their goodbyes. "Oh! I almost forgot, while she's in this state… she'll be sensitive to the cold and heat. Also the brightness of the sun and the dark… don't let her out of the house." She said and left the two girls wondering why they had to keep her away from all those things._

_They just thought it was good advice that should be taken._

_End Flashback_

Rukia just sat on the cold floor, not expecting anything to happen anytime soon. Then… something shiny caught her eyes. It was left on the bottom shelf of her bedside table so no one could see it unless from a point of view on the floor.

She slowly crawled to it and took it in her small hands. It was a small bracelet with her name carved into it. It was a red chained bracelet, with her named carved in black and it shimmered in the light that went through the small window of the room.

She looked at it saying nothing until she out it back into the box and hid it in her drawer. In her mind something was telling her that it was better not to wear it. This time…

Her instincts were… wrong. That bracelet was just like any other bracelet you could've bought in the market place. She just crawled onto her bed and snuggled under the cover, feeling a little dizzy from the blood that that pink haired girl took from her.

She sighed and drifted off to sleep, while Seireitei just began its morning pick ups with all the people present.


	19. Realizing Your Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Thank you for your reviews and please review more so I know that I can continue! Hope you enjoy! And sorry if it's a little late.

Chapter 20: Realizing Your Feelings

Rukia woke up from her slumber to a ruckus going on outside her room. She opened her door carefully to see the maids running about and the commotion was that Orihime, Uryuu, Ichigo, and Sado bumped into a maid carrying her breakfast to Rukia's room.

Rukia closed the door, and sat on the floor with her head on the bed with one arm serving as a cushion while the other was fiddling with her new bracelet.

After hearing a few sorry, they finally came through the door. Rukia didn't look at them just kept her position on the floor.

They all looked at her, and Orihime stepped up, "how are you feeling Rukia?" she said gently. Rukia looked at her from the corner of her eyes, and timidly said, "Fine, thank you." Even if she seemingly doesn't know who those people are she still has manners.

"You probably don't remember my name… it's Orihime." She chirped and held out her hand. Rukia knew she could trust Orihime so she gladly took it. Uryuu and Sado came up next and introduced themselves. They were feeling awkward at the situation at hand.

Ichigo though just stayed in her doorway leaning on it with his arms crossed and eyes closed. They all looked over to him and nodded. They walked over to his direction and Orihime made the excuse, "Excuse me but, I've gotta wait for Sakura to come in 15 minutes and I think climbing that hill will take me awhile." She said.

Sado then came up behind her, "I'll go." He said then they exited the room, leaving Uryuu. "Umm… I'm hungry, I didn't have breakfast so, I'm just gonna get some now." He said and slipped through the doorway.

Now it was just Ichigo and Rukia. For five minutes Ichigo did nothing but stand in the doorway, and Rukia just staying in her spot. Then after a long silence, "Achoo!" a squeaky voice said. Ichigo turned his head to see Rukia rubbing the bottom of her nose.

Ichigo sniffed the air to smell smoke. He walked over to the door leading to the garden and opened it then sitting on the step. Rukia followed him with her eyes, and decided to join him because she hasn't been out of her room for three days now.

She silently sat a yard away from him to not bother the man with freakishly orange hair. Then she giggled, Ichigo heard it and turned to her, "What's so funny?" he asked. Then he remembered, this is the first time he's talked to her since she was imprisoned, and the first time he's heard her beautiful laugh in a long time. He noticed what she was wearing; it was a beautiful on her, it was a baby pink kimono with sky blue clouds on it. She also had a new bracelet on her hand. It also seems she had a necklace. It was a crescent moon with a sun in the middle, it seems like you can separate the two figures.

He just smirked and asked again, and then she looked over to him with bright eyes, "Your hair is orange!" she exclaimed and got into a fit of laughter. His smirk turned into a frown, "That causes you a problem?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed.

She just looked at him, "I'm sorry," she said in between laughs. After to more minutes of laughing she wiped her eyes, she was crying. Ichigo smirked again, "Well… looks like the little lady has a sense of humor after all."

She stopped laughing and looked at him, then puffed her cheeks out looking madly cute. "Hey! You're the one to talk… so, what's your name?" she asked. Ichigo looked dumbfounded for a moment, "you must be Orihime's friend!" she said again.

"Yeah," he said looking softly at her, "Well?" he snapped out of it, "Oh, my name's Ichigo." She put her index finger to her chin, "Ichigo… that means number one right?" she asked. Ichigo looked at her, "Yeah, you know," he started and she looked back at him, "You're the only one who's actually got the meaning of my name right. Instead of calling me strawberry."

"Strawberry… yum!" she said and they both laughed.

The door closed behind them slowly, trying not to disturb them. "Ichigo… Kurosaki… you're the only one who can make my sister laugh." The oldest Kuchiki said as he left the room.

(Byakuya spying! GASP)

They laughed and joked around for 10 minutes, until Rukia became silent, "You know… It's been a while since I've been out of my room." She sighed; Ichigo felt badly, "You know… I can take you around the place, give you a little tour. Even though I've not been here that long I'll show you the paces that you'll really like around Seireitei."

"You can?" her eyes glittered and she moved closer. "Sure." He said and she jumped and hugged him making the extra weight tip him over, resulting in a happy Rukia on top of a blushing Ichigo. "Y- Yeah, w-why don't w-we go now…" he said pushing himself and Rukia off the ground.

Then he jumped to the ground and bent down, "Climb on." He said and she gladly did. "Hang on!" and he shunpo-ed out of there.

"Wow!" she said as they jumped on rooftops. They soon arrived at the 13th Division base. He landed neatly in a clearing in the middle of two buildings when they hear a scream, "RUKIA- SAN!" two voices called… yelled out. They looked into one of the buildings to see the two 3rd seats. "I saw her first!" "No I did!" (Sorry I kinda forgot their names!)

They barked at each other until a voice cut in, "Stop that noise you two and go back to work." Ukitake said. "Hai, taicho!" and they had a race all the way back to heir office. "Ah, Ichigo!" then he opened his eyes and blinked. "Rukia?! You're here too? You're supposed to be resting! Ichigo!" he scolded.

Ichigo put his hands up in defense, "She's been stuck inside the house for three days and stuck inside her body for five!" he reasoned. Ukitake looked at him and sighed, and went over to Rukia. She bowed, "Ah, no need for formalities! You're always welcome here… in case you forgot, I'm Ukitake Juushirou, captain of the 13th Division… your division… so, get well soon so you can get back to work here! Everyone's looking down since you disappeared." He said.

"Well! Have a good day you two and don't over exert yourself Rukia!" then he went back into the building.

"I work here?" Rukia asked him after Ukitake left. "Yeah, you work in the 13th Division here." He said. "Why don't we go to my favorite place here." He said and Rukia nodded, and jumped on his back slowly and they took off.

They finally arrived at the spot, "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. They were on top of Soukyoku Hill. "This is your favorite spot?" she asked. "Yeah…" "Why? I mean I know anyone would be happy to see the whole… whatever this place is called… from up here."

"Well… this is the place where I saved a special friend of mine. You know… she might even be a little more than a friend for me." He had a far away look in his eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Huh? What is it?" Still daydreaming, "Who is this girl you're talking about?" she asked. He looked at her and blushed, "Umm…" and he scratched the back of his head, "It's not very important right now." He said trying to get out of the conversation.

Rukia turned to look at the sight behind her, first there is a big door then a huge, kind of wood almost to the end of the hill. Then, she looked at it closely and began to move forward while Ichigo was busy looking at something else.

Her head started to hurt, "What's… going on." She said as she clutched her head in agony.

_I was… imprisoned… from… giving my… powers… to… someone. I was almost… executed… on this very scene. I was wearing a white robe… and going up until I reached the top and a huge fire bird coming towards me when…_

_When… someone saved me… but who?_

Rukia fell to her knees and started crying, "What's going on?" she said, and Ichigo noticed this and ran over to her, "Rukia, what is it?" he asked.

"My… head…" she said, and clutched tightly Ichigo's hand. "Let's get you back to your room." He said and carried her bridal style back to the mansion.

A few seconds later Orihime and Sado finally arrived on top of Soukyoku hill, "Hey! Wasn't that Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

She was about to go and see but then a voice stopped her, "Orihime." Sakura's voice came from behind her. "Sakura, you're a little late." She said. "Yeah… I needed to get some herbs for Rukia's medicine." She said smiling lightly at Sado.

They were walking down the hill when Sakura got a feeling, "Something's wrong with Rukia." She said out of nowhere. "What?! Are you sure?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling that she isn't home!"And she jumped down from where they were, "Sakura!" "Don't worry! I'm a ninja, remember?"

Rukia had calmed down a notch after a few minutes of rest near a grassy field of… somewhere. They decided to rest for a while since it was so peaceful.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, seriously worried about her. "I'll be fine." She said looking away from him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Ichigo tell me," she started still looking away. He turned to her, she sounded really serious, and "Who exactly is the girl you saved from that hill?" she asked carefully. Ichigo blinked a few times and looked away; he looked to the small pond in front of him.

"Well… she was the one who gave me my Shinigami powers." He said. "She gave you her Shinigami power and that's all? Tell me all you know about this girl." Ichigo panicked, "umm…"

"Rukia!" someone yelled, they both looked behind them and there was this girl with pink hair running towards them. Ichigo sighed in relief that this girl saved him from the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"S-Sakura… what are you doing here?" Rukia asked standing up from the bank of the pond. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to do your daily check-up! I'm not a medic-nin for nothing you know. She said lifting a finger up.

"Okay, why don't we go back to your estate and begin our examination." She considered. Rukia thought for a minute before she answered, "Umm… will it be okay if we do the check-up out here? No one comes around here since they're all working and it's a deserted place, and this is the fist time I've been out for a while." Se reasoned.

Sakura looked at\the pouting face of Rukia, "As your doctor I shouldn't even let you out in your state… but as a friend why not try it, fresh air can be good, too." And they both smiled at each other. Then Sakura turned to Ichigo, "Could you leave us alone please?" she asked.

"Why? Can't I stay?" he asked, getting up from the ground. "If you want to see her naked then you're welcome to stay." She said smirking at him. The two shinigamis blushed five shaded of red. "I think… I'm gonna go." and he shunpo-ed out of there as fast as lightning.

Sakura smirked again, "Well, why don't we start now?" she asked.

Ichigo was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice someone following him until the person behind him shouted, "Ichigo you jackass, stop running!" He looked back to see Renji and slowed down a bit but didn't stop.

"Shithead," "Dumbass," (Well… that's nice communication.) "So how's Rukia doing?" Renji asked. "She's getting a check-up from that… what's her name… Sakura was it?" he's really never been good with names.

"Ah… so… wanna get a drink?" Renji asked. "First of all I'm not old enough to drink; second, right now I wouldn't be seen dead with you. And third things are getting on my nerves right now. And last but not least… leave me alone!" and Ichigo shunpo-ed away from him.

"Yeah nice to talk to ya again, I wonder what got into his pants. First he was blushing, then he was mad, then he was pissed off. Rukia might've done something… doubt it, the way she's acting now she wouldn't hurt a fly." And he stopped at the 6th Division to finish some paperwork, what fun is drinking when yo don't have someone as drunk as you?

"So Rukia… how are your plans going?" Sakura asked. "What plan?"

"I forgot… you lost your memories. I just can't get used to you right now. Well, that's just me talking away."

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Rukia asked out of nowhere. Sakura's eyes softened, "I don't… I've never really truly fallen in love. When I was two or three years younger, I thought that I found my one and only…" she sighed.

"But alas… it was just an illusion on this poor maiden's heart. He never liked me… I just ran to him because all the others did too, and because he was cute and he was… my first crush and everything." Sakura started tearing up, but never let a single tear fall.

"Sometimes I wonder if… if I could have saved him." She looked at Rukia. Rukia was playing with a butterfly sitting on a daffodil. Then the butterfly flew away and Rukia turned to Sakura.

"Unrequited love… a love that you wished could have happened… but didn't have any force to live it through… you feel like you were weak not to have stopped him… felt like your heart has been stepped on harshly when he left." Rukia said.

"How do you know how that feels?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew about Ryo and everything.

"Well, it's simple really. Everyone has a first crush, everyone's heart breaks sometimes. Living with that kind of burden feels like the world's problems are on your shoulders. You don't have to get your heart broken to know how others feel about something… just… if you listen to their tale… you can put yourself in their shoes and understand what they're feeling." She said.

"Wow… you sure know a lot. You should become some kind of counselor. You could really help people out with their problems." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, so why don't we work on your case? I'll be your personal counselor every time you come here; it's the least I can do to repay you from everything you've done for me up 'til now." Rukia said with a smile. Sakura answered it with answered it with a smile of her own.

"So… why don't we start now?" Rukia said, "So… what's his name?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha… he's an orphan, his brother killed his whole family when he was small and he just became a hard, cold, emotionless person with a pretty face… not to mention body." Sakura added in and snickered

Ichigo was sitting on the grassy field in Rukongai near the Shiba underground house.

He sighed for the millionth time that evening, "Why can't I forget about her?" "Forget about who?" he turned around to find Kukakku Shiba smirking behind him.

"No one." He simply said, walking to sit at the edge of the cool grassy hill. Kukakku stood in front of him, "You're in love with Kuchiki Rukia aren't you?" It really surprised him; it surprised him so much that he lost balance and rolled down the hill.

"What?!" he asked when he caught his breath. "You.are.in.love.with.my.little.Kuchiki.Rukia" she said and punctuated every word. "But be careful… she is like the sister I never had, so if you hurt her in any way physically or emotionally there's gonna be hell to pay." She said very serious and walked away.

"In love with Rukia, me? I mean, she's cute… even beautiful when she smiles, sure she's even stronger than me… kind of stubborn too… she's a friend… but… I said it myself to her… I was her friend… but maybe… she's just more… no… those words just came out of nowhere… or did they?"

"Do I really have feelings for her? Her smile, her graceful movements, her laugh, the way she cheers me up… I think…"

"I've truly fallen for her."


	20. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

For those who don't know this is the last chapter but if you want a sequel be sure to tell me. I have some ideas in mind. Please don't be mad at me for stopping the story so short!

Chapter 21: The Beginning of The End

"I've truly fallen for her." He said, before he took a long nap.

Rukia silently looked over the clear lake and a single tear dropped. She was surprised, "Why am I crying?" Sakura had left about 10 minutes ago and she was getting bored. She wiped away her tears, and when she turned back she was surprised to see… her brother.

"Nii-sama…" she said slowly and bowed. He nodded, "Why are you here?" he asked. She dusted herself off a bit before answering, "Ichigo took me here a while ago and then I got my check up." She explained, looking away from his fierce gaze.

He seemed to notice, "Be sure you come back before sunset." He said, then shunpo-ed away from her. She sighed, "This secret can't go on for much longer." She said aloud but in a whisper.

Flashback

"_Sakura?" I asked. "What is it?" she said arranging her herbs. "Well… earlier today, I started to feel pain in my head and flashbacks came back a lot." I explained. Sakura looked back at me, "It's normal… that means you're starting to remember some thing… but I wonder why… you're not supposed to… I mean it's a really good thing but… what was it about?"_

_I blushed, "Well, it was about a boy." I started and saw Sakura smirk, "Really? Who was it?" she pressed on. "Well… he was… he… had… umm…" and I mumbled the last part. "Huh? I didn't hear you." She mocked. "I said he had orange hair and… he was… kissing… me." She said quietly._

"_Oh… the only one with orange hair around here would be mmmh." I had covered her mouth with my hand." And when she calmed down I removed it. "Yeah…" I looked away. Sakura smiled, "You're in love." She said simply and picked up her backpack and put it on. I looked down and pondered on what she said._

_End flashback_

I was about to fall down thumping on the ground when a pair of arms caught me. "I-Ichigo…" he looked confused for a minute like he forgot his own name. "Oh yeah… it's me" he said and chuckled sheepishly. "Hey… I wanna show you something" he said and held his hand out for me to take and I gladly took it.

He carried her bridal style, out of Seireitei, and took her to Rukongai. There they stood a top the same hill that Ichigo was a moment ago and watched the sunset. "It's beautiful." She said her eyes sparkling in and the light made her porcelain glow in the light. He found himself leaning closer to her. She too got lost in his amber eyes and was leaning closer and closer until…

Their lips met, at last. It was a soft kiss with so much passion in it than any other. They moved apart and smiled at each other. Then suddenly they fell from the top of the hill and Ichigo landed on top of Rukia when they were down the hill. There they shared another soft kiss and stood up.

"I love you Rukia… I didn't know it until just a moment ago… I was blind until now." He said. She blushed, and he laughed. They stood up, and he took Rukia back home.

When they got there, he entered from the garden. There they smiled at each other and he left feeling like he's walking on air.

He passed by Renji on his way, "What're you so happy 'bout?" he asked. Ichigo just spaced out, "She… kissed me." He said lightheaded. Renji raised an eyebrow, "Who?" he asked taking advantage of the situation because he knew this idiot didn't even notice he was here.

"Rukia." He said dreamily. Renji's face fell, "I see." He said and looked away. That's when Ichigo took notice of what he said, and covered his mouth. "I see." Renji said again, "Well… I gotta go" he said and shunpo-ed out of there. No one minded, so they let us be. Renji finally took the fact and was just happy for us.

That was his first kiss… That was her first kiss.

Soon enough everyone found out after we defeated Aizen and Company, but some took it the wrong way and they separated us. They didn't want this kind of relationship. They forbid us to see each other again, that is… until the gang dies.

That was our unrequited love… that was only a love that lasted one moment… but it meant the world to both of us.

Our last day together, we promised to just be friends to lessen the pain; we needed to wait at least 80 to 85 years until he dies; but when he does…

The gang will all be here… no rules to stop, Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Uryuu, and myself, to be together…

Until that day… I will wait… I will wait for eternity if I have to. For us to be together again, not as humans and shinigamis… but all as one race.

The Shinigami race.

I stood a top of Soukyoku Hill… watching Orihime, Ichigo, Sado and Uryuu go into the white gates. We smiled… cause we knew this will not be goodbye… it was just… see ya later.

We will meet again in 80 to 85 years… but who cares. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the Arrancars were all dead. Seireitei was free of danger… but we knew it wouldn't last longer than 100 years. But we will cherish the moments right now and never forget them… ever.

The memories of us all together still run through everybody's minds. So I smiled… because I knew that this wasn't a goodbye or an end… on the contrary, in a few years it will be the beginning of a new journey for us, together.

Until then… I will live out my life. They will live out the rest of their lives in peace and quiet, doing some Hollow kick-butting once in a while, but they weren't allowed to go to Soul Society anymore. That didn't bother us. We're happy. That's all that matters right now.

"See ya later guys… have a happy rest of your life." I said before they disappeared.

That is the end of this story… but more will come eventually… I'll wait for eternity for them… for my friends… I mean my human friends.

I will miss them I know… and they will miss me.

I love all of them. Friendship is what keeps us together fover.

_**The Beginning of the End is coming soon…**_

-- --

Just a reminder if you want a sequel just review and say so. If you don't too bad. And again I'm sorry for the sudden stop and end!


End file.
